The unexpected happens
by Taaaaami. q
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy has become Ashley Graham's baby sitter after their adventure in Spain. But he longs for a way of escaping her. The perfect way to do so appears and it carries the weight of consequences and discoveries. Love is one of them. LeonxOC
1. Finally a mission

**Hey, there, this is my first Resident Evil fanfiction. I am really excited about it. I am a huge fan of the series and my favorite character is Leon. Why? Well... Just look at him, what is there more to say? He is gorgeous, but that's not it. He is caring, loves his job and protecting people. Plus is very skilled... I could go on and on, but I made my point and I know you agree.  
I am not a huge fan of Ada, so don't expect him to suddenly marry her or anything like that, not going to happen. I think he deserves someone who truly cares and love him. But anyway, I just think he needs someone in his life so I am giving him someone. No one deserves to die alone, right? Except for Wesker, maybe.  
****So, I do not own Resident Evil or its character, but that won't stop me from trying to steal them! Just kidding. But my OC is mine!  
****Pleease, pretty pleease, review. It makes all writers really happy!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter I – Finally a mission

**|Leon POV|**

It has been one year and a few months since I got back from Spain, from my mission to rescue the president's daughter and since then I was repeatedly bothered by Ashley Graham. The worst part was… She convinced her father to put me protecting her day after day after day and after day and on and on and on… I was beginning to feel really tired; I am not a baby sitter.

The last break from this baby sitting job was when occurred the Harvardville Airport's incident a month ago, and I hadn't been on a mission since then.

Today had been unusual. Ashley was sick with flu so I had finally some time for myself. And every time I got alone the memories from my past came to haunt me. Raccoon City, Operation Javier, Spain, Krauser… Ada…

Ada was… I don't know how to describe… My thoughts begun wandering around things I've been with and because of her.

When I was suddenly pulled away from them as I heard the sound of a door closing a little too loudly.

It was already midnight and I was pretty sure everybody had gone home and I was alone left on the HQ. But that sound had wiped away that idea out of my mind.

In a reflex, I reached for the gun I always carried with me and slowly walked out of my office. The corridor was pitch dark and if it wasn't for the light coming out of the window, I probably wouldn't be able to see anything.

I walked slowly without making any noise that could cause me to be noticed, and when I turned around the corner, someone pumped into me. I heard the sound of something falling hard down to the ground.

Reacting instantly, I backed away and raised my gun to the person that was sitting on the ground. I couldn't see who it was, the only thing visual was the person's form, without lowering my gun, I reached out for the switch I knew was on my left.

The lights were on in the corridor again, and a girl was sitting on the floor, looking up at me. Lots of papers were scattered around and she wore the Federal Government uniform and it looked like it was at least two times bigger than her size.

Somehow, even with a gun pointed to her head, she didn't look scared, she just… Stared at me. I couldn't see the color of her eyes behind the glasses she was using, her black hair up in a messy bun.

I lowered my gun, feeling that there was no danger anymore and put in my leg holster.

"I am sorry, I didn't see you coming… I didn't know someone else was still here…" She said almost whispering, her voice was really soft, but firm.

"That's fine, it was my fault. I heard a sound and thought someone had broken in." I said while kneeling down and helping her gather her papers as she did the same.

"Thank you." She said after catching everything and getting up. She was shorter than me, like 5'2" (1,57m), she didn't use any makeup and looked really young.

"Again, I am sorry and thank you." And took off before I could even ask her name.

I looked dumbfounded to the direction that girl went. And thinking about it, I think I've been her before, but couldn't really remember where. Letting it go, I walked back to my office.

~\~/~

After my encounter with that strange girl, I went back to my usual duties, just being a baby sitter and I kinda of hoped something would came up and I was sent to a mission for a mouth, or at least, and less creepily, was granted with some vacation.

"Leon! Are you listening?! I am talking to you!" Ashley yelled more annoyingly than never before. God, how she annoyed me.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked blankly, trying to keep my calm.

We were walking around the White House while she talked about something endlessly and I had no clue of what it was. Was the Joanne interested in Gavin, who liked Julia, who liked Tom's subject again?

She was talking nonstop again and I was almost considering jumping out of the window and killing myself when a guard came our direction and stopped right in front of us.

"Mr. Kennedy, the president wants to see you." He said and I nodded, feeling really relieved. He took my place as Ashley's guard so I could go.

I made my way to the Presidential Office and knocked on the door, only to hear my boss telling me to come in. And I did.

President Graham was sitting on his desk, and in front of him was someone, the person's back turned at me, she he or she didn't look back to see who had just entered the room. I walked over to the desk and sat on the chair in front of it.

"How can I help you, sir?" I asked, not looking at the person at my side.

"Well, Mr. Kennedy, there has been an incident in Germany. A pharmaceutical facility was completely shut down, the police received a call asking for help from someone inside, but they couldn't get in. At 6 a.m. this morning the facility exploded and everyone inside died. This pharmaceutical company was being kept under surveillance by our personal and we believed they were conducting experiments involving bio-weapons."

I listened very carefully to every word the man in front of me said, absorbing every little bit of information. "I know you don't speak German, so that's why I assigned someone to help you." He motioned the person beside me.

I looked to the direction he pointed and it astonished me when I saw the girl from nights before right in front me. She just nodded her head slightly, as a greeting. I did the same.

"Mr. Kennedy, this Is Agent Samantha Wright. She is a polyglot and a hacker and I think these skills will come in hand. And, Miss Wright, I think you are familiar with the name Leon Scott Kennedy, after all he saved my daughter. Your plane will leave in one hour, don't be late."

I got up without a word and left his office, hearing the footsteps right behind me. She sure was silent and quiet. I heard her pick up her cellular and begin talking after seconds.

"I need a cab in the White House…" She muttered and I suddenly turned around. "I can take you." My voice sounded a little higher than I intended it to be and she looked at me surprised.

"Never mind." Wright hung up, the two of us staring at each other for seconds. "Thank you." She said before walking away again and this time I was the one following.

My car was parked not so far away and we reached it in minutes, I sat in the driver's seat and Wright sat in the passenger's.

The ride was silent and from the corner of my eyes I could see she was staring at the window. She didn't have her glasses on this time; I could see her eyes, they were a deep shade of gray with a few sparks of blue in it and they looked lost in thoughts.

In less than fifteen minutes we arrived in the HQ. Every agent knows they're supposed to have at least a bag with a few clothes and personal items on their offices. And obviously I had my bag ready already.

Knowing the risks that this mission could imply, I decided to pay a visit to our armory. One handgun, a TMP and lots of ammunition, I think that would be just enough for this mission. When I was about to leave, Wright walked into the room.

"Do you even know how to shoot?" I asked without thinking straight and I knew I would regret it later. She raised her eyebrow. "Want to be my practicing target?" I didn't know if she was joking, but I laughed to not let the mood tense between us and left.

We were at the HQ's airport in time, Wright carrying two backpacks that looked full and I was carrying my bag. The pilot entered the airplane and motioned us to go inside too and we did.

She sat far from me, reading over some files that were placed over our seats, it contained details from the Company we were investigating and the police's report from the explosion. They blamed it was a fire that forced the facility to shut down and explode.

Bull shit.

And from the sarcastic laugh I heard from Wright, I think she thought the same.

~\~/~

My eyes opened when we landed, hours later, I was sore from sitting on that chair for so long and I hadn't slept much lately so I felt heavy.

Wright was immediately up when we landed, but I took my time to breathe and get up, we were out of the airplane in seconds, our stuff in hands.

I heard my phone ring and took it out of my pocket. It was Hunnigan. "Yes?" I said. She looked less serious than she did in the dangerous missions.

"We booked two rooms for you in a hotel, just tell the driver that is expecting you guys that you want to go there. That's it, Hunnigan out." And she disconnected.

Wright must have heard our conversation as she made her way to the only car near and took a seat on the backseat, I sat by her side. "Where to, agents?"

"The hotel." I said simply.

It was a thirty minutes ride from the airport to the hotel where we were staying, and we sat silently for most of it, except for the driver. I didn't pay attention to what he was saying, but then he looked back to the woman next to me.

"Aren't you a little young for being an agent, little miss?" I looked at her, but she was busy staring at the window next to her. "No." She just said shortly and we went back to silence.

It was a nice hotel. The receptionist greeted us with a smile and said something in German I couldn't figure out what, but Wright answered right away and she gave us two keys with numbers on it.

She held my key for a little longer before handing it to me; her smile was weird and looked like she was trying to flirt with me or something. Right next to me I heard Wright growl a bit and I looked at her just in time to see her rolling her eyes.

We didn't have much luggage so there was no need to the employee to carry them, we did it ourselves. The elevator took us to our floor, the sixth, and we made our way to our designed rooms, they were opposite to the other.

"It is pretty late, we should sleep for now and start our mission tomorrow morning." I said, looking at Wright's direction, she just nodded her head and opened the door to her room. "Goodnight." She said before entering.

I followed her actions and entered my own room. It was a nice room with a king sized bed, a coffee table with two chairs on the left and the bathroom on the right. Dropping my bag by the bed's feet, I let myself fall on the bed and drift quickly to sleep, but I knew it wouldn't last long, it never did.

* * *

**Well, there it is. What do you think?  
****I don't recall ever writing a fanfic in POV ( point of view ) before. So I thought 'what the heck, lets try!'. And this is the beginning of it all.  
Thank you so much for reading, please, again, review! **


	2. Germany

**Hello there. Thank you everyone who is reading! It makes me really happy.  
****I hope you all like this fanfic as much as I have fun writing it.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its character, but Samantha Wright is mine.**

* * *

Chapter II –Germany

**| Leon POV |**

As usual, I woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare, my body was covered in sweat and I realized I haven't changed my clothes before going to bed. It was still 3 a.m. when I got up and decided to take a shower.

I took my time before walking out of the bathroom and got dressed. I had nothing to do until morning came, so I decided to read about the case one more time and do research on the internet about the Pharmaceutical Company.

It was a minor company, recent and still growing in the eyes of the world, but with the explosion they were being seriously criticized.

I read for almost two hours before deciding to get out of the room, my stomach was beginning to complain about the lack of food. But I knew I wasn't going to be able to order something since they spoke German and I didn't.

I walked out of the bedroom just to almost pump into Wright. Unlike the other times I saw her; she was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was again in a bun and she wasn't using glasses.

"Oh, you woke up early." She said, looking up at me, her expression almost blank. "Kennedy, are you there?"I was staring without even noticing, her hand moved in front of my eyes quickly.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking of something. You too woke up early." I said while we begun walking to the elevator. She didn't answer me.

The hotel was providing breakfast, so we made our way to the dinner room and looked around to see what was being served.

I took scrambled eggs and toast, and a cup of coffee. While Wright just took a cup of orange juice. We sat together in one distant table to eat.

She had a newspaper and it was in German, so I couldn't understand anything it said. "There is a new about the Pharmaceutical Company. It says that an anonymous informant divulged to the Newspaper that the Company was being investigated by the German Police about a supposed purchase in the Black Market. The Company's director was once kept two days in the delegacy for further interrogation."

Wright's voice was low so no one else could hear our conversation and I kept eating my breakfast. "Anything else?"

"The Newspaper also is suggesting that it was a terrorist attack." Whoa, this Newspaper is good, huh? "We need to talk to the writer and this anonymous person." She nodded, still reading the paper.

"It's early; we probably should go there in a couple of hours to give them a change to get to work." I said and she nodded again.

We were quiet for the rest of breakfast and decided to go back to our bedrooms to take our time, gather our stuff and just then go to the Newspaper.

At 9 a.m. we met outside the Hotel. She was carrying a purse and I could see a holster under her coat, she was armed. Well, so was I.

We took a cab to the Newspaper's place; it was located not so far from the Hotel and Wright asked the driver to take us there or something like that.

It was a clean building with the Newspaper's name up high. The receptionist was staring at us when we entered so we walked over her, Wright doing the talk, but I could feel the woman's eyes on me. She took the telephone and said something, then motioned for us to go the elevator.

"Seventh floor. We'll talk with the director and see if we can get permission to talk to the reporter, if he says no, then we can use our privileges as agents." I heard her say beside me and I nodded.

The director was an old man, fat, bold and short.

"So, what can I do for you, Americans?" He asked in strongly accented English. "We need permission to talk to one of your reporter, the one who wrote the latest new about the Pharmaceutical Company."

"And why should I give you permission?" I didn't like him, really didn't. He had a dark aura on him. "We could call our boss, the United States' President. But I think we can avoid that." Wright said, her voice cold.

"Oh… Ok. I'll call her." He left quickly; I sensed he feared us and what we meant to the president. After a while the director came back, with a woman. She was almost my height and had blond hair.

"What can I do for you, agents?" She asked, sitting on a chair, both me and Wright kept standing up.

"We need to know where you got the information you had put in your new." I said, the reporter had a defying look on her face.

"Oh, and why should I give you my important information?" Next to me, Wright remained blank.

"We could get a court order and I am sure we can find ammunition against you and your Newspaper, but I we can avoid this, just tell us who your informant is." She looked at her director; he was scared as hell so he just nodded.

She snorted and wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to me. "Here. Is that all?" We nodded before leaving the office and then the building.

"Wanna go there now?" I asked, looking at the agent in front of me. "Sure, the sooner we go, the sooner we can end this mission and go home."

Home… Go home meant working for Ashley again and I wanted to run from this more than anything, that girl really knew how to push me to my limits, and not in a good way.

Another cab took us to the address the reporter had given, and in another half an hour we were in a simple suburban house.

Wright went ahead as I paid for the cab and she pressed the doorbell. A little girl answered, looking up to us in surprise. She said something in German, which Wright responded.

Hesitantly, she girl let us inside the house, and then took us to a bedroom in a small corridor. She pushed the door open and motioned for us to go in.

We did. Inside the bedroom there was a man, lying on a bed with a blanket covering his legs. He almost yelled something that I didn't understand. But Wright's voice was calm, she showed him her badge and he calmed down.

"He asked if we were after him. I told him no, we just need information." She said, and then resumed talking to him. I was feeling a little bit out of place.

"He worked for the Company and said they bought a virus sample in the Black Market and asked for the scientists to exam it. He refused to do more research on the virus and was fired. The sample he is talking has similar effects to the T-virus. The sample was purchased in the USA by one of the Company's director, he died on the explosion."

She resumed talking to the man, and was now sitting on a chair next to his bed as I leaned in the wall by the door.

"The scientists weren't really good and probably the virus escaped, causing the security system to shut down the facility. Just like we thought. He couldn't tell about it to the reporter so he lied about the terrorism. There is no one to capture, they all died inside that place."

She said something to the man before getting up. "That's all he knows. What do you want to do now? I can try to see if the Company kept some sort of online backup system."

I pondered for a couple of minutes before answering. "Let's report to Hunnigan, after all we need her to tell the pilot to get the airplane ready."

On our way back to the Hotel I called Hunnigan. "Hunnigan here. How is it going?" She asked, looking at me and ignoring Wright who also appeared in the screen.

"We were able to retrieve vital information. The Company had purchased a virus sample that resembled the T-virus and was studying it. One former-employee said that the inexperienced scientists probably released the virus in the facility and this caused the security system to shut down, killing everybody, including the director's board. There's no one else alive to be arrested. Wright asked if you want her to hack the online system to try to retrieve information."

The woman on the other side of the screen didn't respond, she grabbed another telephone and reported our discovery to someone else before turning to us.

"You can come back. I'll arrange the flight; it will be ready in three hours. Tell Wright that I can hack the system myself; there is no need for her to do it. Hunnigan out." And the screen went black.

"Wow, she really likes you." I said, turning to Wright, who stood inches away from me, so she could see and appear in the screen to. She backed away after the call was ended. "Yeah, I am the most loved person in the whole government." Sarcasm, of course.

I decided not to ask why Hunnigan was so cold toward Wright; it was none of my business. "So, want to have lunch before we go?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?"

~\~/~

We decided to eat in a restaurant near the hotel, so we wouldn't get lost on our way back. We sat opposite to each other. She was really quiet and it was hard to initiate a conversation, I thought I was the unreachable one.

"So… How many languages do you speak?" I suddenly asked, making Wright look up to me. "Why? Do you have vacation plans to go to China or Japan or Spain or Italy or Serbia or Brazil?"

"Please, like we get any vacation." For a second I thought I saw her smiling, but if she did, it was really quick and her expression was now blank again.

The waitress came with our food some time after our arrival, and she looked to me up and down, checking me out, and glared at Wright. She rolled her eyes and I smirked.

"Why are you working for the Government?" I asked, she took her time before answering. "It's a secret." She said simply. I wanted to ask until she finally revealed, but this just wasn't like me.

"You?" Wright asked then. "It's a secret." She smirked and I did too. "Nah, they made me. Once they set eyes on you, there is no escape."

"Well, it's not like your work lately has been easy. Ashley is a pain in the ass." Sure, it wasn't difficult to look after the President's daughter, but it was almost unbearable to stand her for hours like I had to.

"Glad someone finally got that. Tell the President this." This was the first time that I felt the mood between us lighten. "And get fired? Sure, I would love to." Sarcasm again.

"Well, at least Ashley didn't say she will force you to get married. And to her!" It's true. She had said that after some time we got back from Spain. The thought scared the hell out of me.

We talked until for a while after we ended dinner, mostly about Ashley and how she was difficult to deal. Wright had been assigned to protect her once or twice and she felt like sleeping for years due the emotional exhaustion it was.

We were on time to catch our flight and once again, Wright sat far from me, for some reason that bothered me a bit.

~\~/~

Hours later we were back in the USA. Why were flights so tiring? You sit for hours and get up tired like you had run a marathon.

We got our luggage and went to the car that waited to take us to our HQ.

Hunnigan was waiting when we got back, sating behind her computers and phones. "So, did you find anything about this seller?" Wright asked entering the room behind me. The woman on the computer didn't answer.

"Did you find anything about the seller?" I then asked and she turned smiling at me. "Yes. We have connected this purchase to a few others; all pharmaceutical products that were considered illegal. We will try to locate buyers and the seller, it may take a while."

"Ok, thank you. Do we report to the President?" I asked again, since she wouldn't answer to Wright. "No, he's already been informed."

Well, at least I could avoid the White House for today. "Leon, take a few days off to rest from your trip." Yes! No Ashley for a couple of days!

Wright smirked while looking at me, like she knew what I was thinking; I smirked back, what made Hunnigan mad from the look on her face.

We both left the office, Wright snapping her neck softly, she too looked tired from the flight. "I need my bed…" She murmured, but I heard, even though I knew she was talking to herself.

Need company? Oh, my God, did I really think that? Thank God I just thought and not said, I am sure she would have killed me if I had.

"Didn't sleep well in the Hotel?" I asked, she looked surprised at me, as if she had forgotten I was there.

"Didn't sleep." Her answers were always so vague and short, and almost every time ended a conversation. That's why she was up so early. It's not that she woke up early, she hadn't slept.

"Well, Wright. It was a pleasure working with you." I said when we reached the HQ door, we were about to go home. "Same here, Kennedy."

I reached out with my hand, so she could shake it, and she did. Soft and small hands, I noticed, but a firm grip. She let go after seconds.

"Goodbye then. Good luck with your fiancée, Kennedy; she is a real rare jewel and a piece of work." Wright smirked again and left. Something about her was really mysterious, I couldn't help but laugh at her joke before going home.


	3. Bold old man

**Another chapter is up!  
****Hope you guys like it, I had fun writing. :D  
****_Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. But Samantha Wright is mine._**

* * *

Chapter III – Bold old man

**|Leon POV|**

A week had gone by since the mission in Germany and I was back to normality and that meant babysitting Ashley. It was time to give my weekly report, so I was walking on the HQ toward my supervisor's office.

There wasn't much to report, just if I saw someone strange around Ashley, which I haven't, or if happened something out of the normal, which hasn't.

I knocked on the door and no one answered. Guess he was out. I'd come back later or just drop this with Hunnigan so she could deliver to him. Yes, good idea.

Walking toward Hunnigan's office, I was distracted thinking about nothing in particular when someone pumped into me.

"Watch it!" I heard a known voice, what made me look down only to see Samantha Wright in front of me. "Oh, it's you, Kennedy."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said, looking at the woman in front of me, realization flashed on her face.

"Kennedy, I need a favor." A favor? From me? "What?"

"Can you please take Hunnigan out of her office for a while? Go buy her a few drinks or anything like that." What? I blinked in confusion, staring at Wright; she spoke quickly and was agitated.

"What?!" She sighed and calmed down a bit. "I can't access or hack my own computer; I need you to distract her. I was going to cause a fire, but I think this way is less extreme." Why would someone cut her access? That was odd.

"Fine." Wright looked really surprised that I agreed, but I was surprised too, but it simply seemed right.

"Go to her office in ten minutes, I'll take her out to coffee or something." I left her alone, making my way to Hunnigan's office.

She was alone in the room, working on one of her computers and turned to the door when heard me coming in.

"Leon, is something wrong?" She asked, taking off her glasses. "No, I just wanted to see if you want to have coffee or something. It's not that often that I can come here."

She smiled, probably thinking that I was asking her out, she flirted with me now and then and I always ignored it.

"Sure, let's go." She got her jacket and left the computer still on. We left the office and made our way to the cafe next to our headquarter.

We took a table near the entrance and I couldn't help but look at the clock one time, thinking if Wright had made it.

"So, Leon, what do you really want?" Hunnigan asked, still with a smile playing on her lips, I think it was supposed to be a seducing one.

"Nothing, really. But, if you could do me a favor, I would really appreciate it." I put the file on the desk and she looked at it, her smile fading.

"What?" It was one of the rare times when her voice was cold; it sent shivers down on my spine. "Our supervisor wasn't on his office and I will have to get back to the White House soon, so if you could just give this to him. If you say no, I understand, I can ask Wright and she probably wil…"

The only mention of the woman's name made Hunnigan look even colder and angry, for some reason she really despised Wright.

"No! I can do it!" She took the file and hugged it protectively, cutting my sentence off, I smirked on the inside.

We ordered two coffees and the waitress soon arrived with them, silently we drank it. I looked to the clock once more, not even ten minutes had gone by.

"I think we should get back." Hunnigan said, making me look at her, probably still thinking about the favor I asked and how I mentioned Wright moments ago.

"But…" I needed to give Wright more time, but how?

"I have things to do and so do you, let's go." It was pointless to argue. We paid for the coffees and got up, leaving the cafe. I was going to walk really slowly; perhaps it would buy us more time.

For my luck, she copied me and was walking slowly too.

"We should to this more often. I mean, talk and get coffee." She said smiling, and I swear I saw her winking one eye, the seductive aura appearing again; it made me feel a little disgusted.

"Yeah, sure." Hell no! Thank you.

"So, any mission available?" I said, she laughed, but I knew it was a fake laugh. "No, nothing for now, but as soon as something come up, I'll tell you."

We were getting near her office and I was getting anxious. I was a few steps ahead, so I saw that Wright was still on the office and she saw us coming. Crap.

Without thinking, I pulled Hunnigan to another corridor, she looked at me confused. "What?" I was holding her arms a little stronger than I intended to.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw Wright running out of the office, so it was time to let go of Hunnigan, and I did. "Sorry, I… I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's ok for you to feel this way, Leon… I am sure we can do something about it… There is no need to hide your feelings for me…"

Oh crap! I passed the wrong message. Wright was going to have to take me out of this now, it was her fault anyway.

"I… I can't." That was all I managed to say before running off, leaving her behind.

Wright was sitting on her chair, working furiously on the computer when I got to her office and closed the door behind me.

"So?" I asked, still standing at the door. "I got it. Thank you. They had blocked my access with a password and I couldn't get through the several defenses. I owe you one."

"You bet you do; now she thinks I am interested in her." I let myself drop on the couch on the corner. What was a couch even doing here?

"And you're not?" She hadn't looked at my once, and kept typing on the computer. "Why do you have this idea?"

"Well, people talk, Kennedy. And the word on the street is that you are a lady-killer." Oh… Wait… WHAT? I jumped out of the couch, staring at her.

"What?! I go out with one agent and receive that reputation?" She took her glasses out and looked at me for the first time.

"None of my business, Kennedy. I owe you one, but I don't think Hunnigan will listen to me, no matter what I say." True, for some reason, Hunnigan despised Wright.

"I'll work something out. Well, good luck with your work." Wright waved her hand, goodbye or dismissing me, I didn't know, but I just left.

~\~/~

For some reason, I found myself back in the HQ late at night one day. I had been avoiding Hunnigan since I did that favor for Wright. And I swear Hunnigan called three times every day, calls I obviously ignored.

It was way past midnight and I walked around like a lost ghost, doing nothing except wander around. Until I saw a light. It came from one office located in the next corridor.

My curiosity won and I slowly walked over to see what it was. I knew that place. It was Wright's office. The door was open and at first sight it was empty.

I entered, looking at the empty desk and turned around to leave when my eyes landed on the couch I had sat days before.

Wright was lying there, sleeping soundly; she was curled into a ball and looked cold. Without thinking, I took my coat off and placed it over her.

I thought she was going to wake up and kill me when she moved slightly, hiding half of her face in my coat. I couldn't help but smile and stare for several minutes before deciding to give her privacy and leave.

I closed the door behind me so one else could see her sleeping, a strange feeling whispering on the back of my head, but I just ignored it and went home.

~\~/~

The next day I went back to working as Ashley's guard, so I was walking on the White House, making my way to the girl's room when I heard hurried footsteps coming my way.

"Kennedy! Kennedy!" I knew that voice, it was Wright. I turned to see her coming my way, and smiled at her.

"I did it!" She said, a victorious look playing on her face. "Calm down, you did what?" I asked.

"Not here. Meet me at 10 p.m. at the café next to the HQ." She said before leaving me alone, I felt confused, but for the rest of the day her face didn't leave my mind.

I was stuck with Ashley until 10:30 and had the feeling that Wright had already left when I arrived at the café at 11 p.m. I looked around and didn't see her anywhere and my heart kind of sank.

I turned around, ready to leave and already had my hand on the door when I heard my name.

"Kennedy." I turned almost immediately, feeling my heart speed up when I saw her coming out of the bathroom.

"You are late." She said and took a seat at one table; there was no one around that particular one. And I followed her.

"Sorry, my bride kept me busy, if you know what I mean." She smirked at my joke, she didn't seem angry at all.

"Not a problem. I knew you were going to be late. Agents always are." It was true, we couldn't make promises to arrive on time, because something always happened and made us late.

"So… What can I do for you?" I asked, ordering a coffee.

"Nothing. It's more like what can I do for you." She empathized the word _**I**_ while talking and kept smirking. I stared at her confused.

"I was able to hack the Pharmaceutical Company director's bank account and trace a considerable amount of money going out. It was deposited to a foundation named The Sacred Holy Stone. So I researched about them, and checked their bank account. In the past few months since it was created, a lot of money came in."

I listened carefully to her, occasionally taking a sip from my coffee.

"I was able to discover each 'donor' and some of them are involved in the pharmaceutical industry and the armory industry. What does this remember you?"

"Biological research." I answered.

"Yes. My guess is some of them purchased the virus or even the product itself. Your girlfriend Hunnigan did a lousy job, huh?" She looked proud of herself, and well, she should be.

"So that's why you have been sleeping on the HQ." I let slip, she looked shocked. "What? It was you who covered me then?"

"Yeah, I saw you that night and you looked chilly." I thought I saw a faint blush on her face, but it faded really quickly before I could be sure. "Thank you… I have your coat in the office…"

"Nah, I am too scared of going to the HQ, Hunnigan's there."

She laughed. She really laughed. I must be dreaming.

"Come on, she is not thaaat bad, is she?" She had still traces of laughter in her face and I smiled at the vision.

"Yes, she calls me every day, a lot of times. Doesn't she get the message?" When I ended speaking, my phone begun to ring. And guess what… It was Hunnigan. I showed it to Wright and she laughed again. I just ignored the call and turned the cell phone off.

"Someone is in looove. Kennedy and Hunnigan sitting on a tree, kiiiisssing." She sounded really childish, but I had to laugh.

"How old are you again?" I asked between laughs. "Hey! I am not a kid, ok? I am twenty five!"

What? She didn't look that age at all; I would guess she was at most twenty. "I am still older than you, kiddo."

"Oh, please. You are already bold and uses denture, so I guessed that much." She joked again and I laughed once more.

"Not that old. I am twenty eight."

She coughed playfully. "Dude, retire already, I think you might break a hip while working or something."

When did we gotten that comfortable around each other? I didn't know. But it felt right and natural.

"Ok, but seriously now, old man. I think I might be able to locate the seller if I dig deeper. But I can't tell this to Hunnigan, she would kill me for doing my job and her job."

I sighed, the serious expression back to our faces. "I'll talk to the President. He will listen to me and we can get this case exclusively to ourselves. No Hunnigan."

"Thank you. I knew you would be capable of helping me… I want to get my hands on this guy really badly." She snapped her fingers in an angry move, emotion flashing on her gray eyes.

"Calm down, I think we need to arrest him, not kill."

She sighed, recognizing I was right.

"Yes… And he is only another person involved in the consequences implied by the creators of these viruses… These are the guys I want to put my hands on. They caused disasters like Raccoon City and Spain."

She knew too much for only a translator and hacker. Not many agents were aware of the situation behind Raccoon City or Spain, it was safer this way. But she seemed to know everything about them.

"What do you know about Raccoon City?" I asked without thinking.

"You are not the only one with ghosts from the past, Kennedy." She answered and got up, leaving a dollar bill on the table before leaving and I was left once more alone.


	4. Dog Stealer

**Hey, there, people. Sorry it took me a while to update, but I've been playing Resident Evil 6 and... It's just... Amazingly incredible! Leon's campaign is... Woah... No words to describe it, although they could have changed 6 on the cover, it is straaange.  
But here we go, another chapter. Thanks for reading!**  
**I do not own Resident Evil or its characters, but Samantha Wright is mine.**

* * *

Chapter IV – Dog Stealer

**| Leon POV |**

I was walking toward the Presidential Office, trying to avoid Ashley as much as possible, I didn't want to be around her today, or ever, but I knew it was my destiny, so why not delay this as much as possible?

The conversation I had yesterday with Wright still appeared vivid in my mind, making my curiosity screams loudly. I wanted to know her reasons, but I knew they were none of my business; I was in no position to ask.

Still, even though I knew nothing about that woman, here I was, walking to speak with the President and ask him a favor so I could work with her once more.

I knocked on the door slightly and heard his voice, allowing me to come in. I opened the door and got inside, letting one of the guards close it.

"Good morning, President. I hope I am not interrupting anything." I said as I approached his desk and took a seat.

"No, not at all, Leon. What can I do for you?"

In front of me stood President Graham, the President of the States United of America, one of the most powerful men in the whole world and he called me by my first name, yeah, I was in position to ask one favor.

"I have leads to a case I've been working on. But some people have been making it difficult for me to continue working." He looked at me intently, his hands on top of his desk, waiting for me to go on.

"In order to continue making progress, I need to work with one specific person. Yet, these agents who don't like us working together are slowing us down."

"And what do you want me do to?" He asked and his voice and expression showing me he knew I wasn't lying.

"I want you to give us permission to continue working without further interference, only when we ask for it." I held his gaze without blinking excessively.

"I trust you, but can I trust this other person? Can I meet this person?" I smiled at the question.

"You already know her, Sir. It's Samantha Wright."

He looked astonished at me and I just smirked.

"Are you sure you want to work with her, Leon?" I frowned; did he have any problem with her?

"Is there a problem, sir?"

"No, it's just… Agent Wright can get a little too emotional sometimes." Who wouldn't?

"I am sure, Sir. She is a valuable agent and her skills have proven themselves really worth it."

"Well, if you are so sure about it. I will personally speak to your supervisor, the case will be yours." Victory! I nodded thanking him before leaving the office. I needed to tell Wright.

~\~/~

While I drove back to the HQ, I couldn't help thinking about how much our goals were the same, but at the same time we acted differently.

I was stuck with Ashley most of my time and almost couldn't work against the Bio Organic Weapons, while Wright stayed day and night on her office after something that could help us.

I made my way to her office, knowing that it didn't matter the hour, she would be there. The door wasn't closed nor fully opened, so I just pushed it gently, but stopped when the sound of voices came from inside.

"So, Wright, I am warning you again to stay away, got it?" It was Hunnigan's voice and she sounded really poisonous. No answer came.

"And you should go easy on the junk food, darling. We don't want you to get fatter and look even nerdier, do we?" I felt every cell on my body angering, but did my best to not move.

The sounds of footsteps made me hide in the darkness; the last thing I wanted was Hunnigan to see me.

I waited a few minutes before knocking on Wright's door.

"May I come in?" I asked, putting only my head inside the office.

Wright was sitting on her desk, with a box of pizza and a bottle of refrigerant next to her computer.

"Sure, come in." I entered, closing the door and taking a seat in front of her desk.

"Want a slice?" She asked, motioning the pizza, she was holding a half-eaten slice. "Thanks." I got one, taking a bite.

"What can I do for the great Kennedy?" She asked, and I felt a little invisible since she was distracted looking at her computer screen.

"I just thought I should tell you that I talked to the President and he is accepted our offer and gave us full authority on the case."

Wright stopped typing and looked at me, smirking. "I knew you could do it. Want something to drink so we can celebrate? I have Coke, but careful, I don't want you to get drunk. "

I nodded, laughing, and she got up and took a cup from the coffee table next to the couch and then placed it on the desk in front of me.

I poured myself some refrigerant and drank a bit. Wright was typing again; she was a workaholic for sure. After a while she looked at me, touching her hair before opening her mouth to speak, but after seconds she gave up and returned to her work.

I wasn't sure if I should mention the conversation I heard earlier, but she acted like she didn't care, so I just decided to go.

"I will be going now, don't push yourself too much." She looked up to me and smiled, simply nodding while I left the room.

~\~/~

I knew I needed to give time to time and wait patiently while Wright tried to find us something to begin working with, but I was beginning to get impatient as time passed and I was stuck with Ashley, it didn't help at all.

Almost a full month had gone by since our mission in Germany and not many concrete leads had come around, we were lost.

I was walking on the street, blocks away from my house, with my dog on the leash, and I was thinking about how to proceed when I saw a familiar figure on the other side of the street.

Hurriedly, I made my way over, not sure if I should and quickly catch up with the person, touching her shoulder.

Wright jumped and looked at me, her hand inside her coat and I knew she was aiming for her gun.

"Woah, calm down, no need to shoot me." I said, smirking. My dog happily sniffed her feet.

Wright blinked several times before pulling her hand away and sighed. "You surprised me, Kennedy. And… Dog?"

"It surprises everyone; no one takes me for a dog person. Or a living being person, if I must add." It was true; I was seen as a person incapable of creating bounds with anything but dead monsters.

"In our line of job… It gets lonely…" I heard her muttered as she kneeled down to greet my dog, who sniffed her face.

"Her name is Moon; she followed me home one night… She is not found to people, be careful." I was surprised by how friendly my dog was being; she usually barked or even attacked people.

"That's fine, I have one too. Maybe we should walk them together sometime. My dog will kick your sorry ass easily."

Wright was smirking and I knew she was joking, so I couldn't help but smirk too. "Oh yes? Then bring the strong dog. Do you live around here?"

"I live a few blocks away actually." Wright was back up to her feet, and Moon jumped on her, so unusual of her.

"My dog abandoned me… She cheated on me…" I faked tears and hid my eyes with one hand, turning away so I couldn't see Wright pick my dog up.

"Well, she knows how to recognize a good master, Mr. Kennedy. Don't you?" She laughed as she received a lick on the cheek. "I would like to meet your dog and steal him from you too."

"Then come, Mr. Kennedy, but I can't guarantee you will live after this meeting." Was her dog that aggressive?

Wright had put my dog down and begun walking, I followed, Moon was dragging me after her, and she was strong for her small size.

We stopped in front of a building and Wright unlocked the door. "Wanna wait here?" She asked, without looking at me.

"Never show your house on the first date, Wright, it is basic rules." I joked and she laughed, turning to Moon.

"I am sorry, sweetie, I didn't know that, on our next date you are more than welcome to come inside." And entered the building, leaving me laughing alone.

I waited for not so many minutes and she came back with a medium sized dog, with shades of black and white, he didn't look aggressive to me.

The moment the dog saw me, he dragged Wright and begun sniffing me, suspicious. Then he stopped. His eyes on Moon, and she returned the eye contact.

I was beginning to feel a little tense and I was afraid that the two dogs would kill each other, and by the look on Wright's face, she feared the same.

They were still staring at each other intently, and then…

Moon jumped on him and Wright's dog jumped on Moon and they started exchanging lickings like mad and nonstop.

"Well, I think they are in love. You are her father, how could you allow her to seduce my poor sweet and innocent dog?!"

"Innocent?! He is the one seducing Moon, she never acted like this before, and your little delinquent dog is pulling her to the dark side! I don't want him near her!"

"What?! Chester would never do that! He hates people and dogs! I forbid her from seeing him!"

Our tone was so serious that the people walking by looked to see what was going on. But in reality we were struggling against the smile that slowly won and we begun laughing.

"You are a terrible performer, Kennedy." I stopped laughing and adjusted myself. "I am not! So, what should we do about these two?"

"Well, let them be, if it's love, they will find a way to be together and I will keep the puppies." I shook my head, looking serious. "No, the puppies will be mine."

"Yeah, sure, like you have any experience with puppies." Wright crossed her arms, not holding the leash anymore. "And how can you be so sure?"

"I am not, but I am sure I have more experience than you." We were beginning to raise our voices again, but not hiding quite well the joking tone.

"Time will show us. Want to go to the park right there? Chester here needs his walk anyway." She said, smiling and taking her dog's leash.

We walked over the park; it was empty, except for us. Wright sat on a bench and released her dog, which ran freely, I released Moon and she followed.

"I know you heard…" She said after a few minutes, not looking at me, but straight ahead. I knew she was talking about Hunnigan. "Sorry, what?"

"Come on, Kennedy. No need to pretend. That's ok, doesn't bother me at all." Liar. I sighed and stared ahead too.

"Why doesn't Hunnigan like you?" I asked. She took her time to answer.

"We were on a case together, I had joined the government two years before and it was my first outside mission, she was designed to tag along…" She paused, breathing deeply.

"We were sent to an Umbrella building here in DC… We had to get inside, look for a file and take it to the HQ. It was located on the lower levels, underground. The lower levels were completely crowded with B.O.W.s and we feared they were going to get out to the streets. We successfully got the file and were so close to the exit, Hunnigan eager to leave, but I heard a child's cry…"

I was looking at Wright, her gray eyes blank and emotionless as she stared to the nothingness in front of her.

"Hunnigan wanted to get out back to safety, and I wanted too… But… I couldn't leave that kid there… We argued, she yelled at me for being irresponsible and stuff… And that attracted the attention of some zombies that were nearby…"

She sighed deeply again.

"We got surrounded and she ran, leaving me behind, claiming she didn't care for me, that I could die… There were at least ten zombies or more… Luckily I had ammo enough to take them down."

Our dogs barked and kept running happily and sometimes came to us, but Wright seemed to be someplace else, as she didn't even acknowledged it.

"I followed the cry to a day care center; probably the employees left their kids there. On the center, a single child sat there, crying for her mother. I tried to calm her down, say that I was there to help her… But she was too scared and afraid I was one of those things… She ran to another room when I got too close and I heard her yell excited **'Mom!'**."

"When I got to the other room… Her mother was biting her neck, but the kid just hugged her mother happily despise the pain I know she felt… I couldn't save her… I couldn't save them…"

She almost whispered the last sentence and I barely could hear it. I was lost for words and just stared at the ground.

"When I got out of the building, Hunnigan was waiting with another group, ready to explode the place. She had informed our superior that I had left her to die because I was too emotional… Since then I am not the most wanted agent…"

"Emotions are what still make us humans, Wright." I said, my voice stronger than I thought it would come out. She looked at me, smiling weakly.

"Call me Samantha…" She said, still low and whispering, but something about her voice was gentle and caring. "And you call me Leon."

"Nope, I prefer Dog Stealer." She crossed her arms, the usual expression coming back and she joked again. "Oh, you are talking about yourself then." I retorted and she laughed.

But soon her laughing expression died and she simply smiled, not looking at me, keeping her head forward once more.

And I, usually the one who was being watched, watched her silently.

* * *

**See? Samantha said she has ghosts. Let's see if Leon will be able to discover more of them.**


	5. Striptease club

**Here it is, chapter V. I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you guys enjoy reading it!  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters, but Samantha Wright and every original character is mine.**

* * *

Chapter V – Striptease club

**| Leon POV |**

"Leon! Leon!" I heard Wright, or Samantha, calling, running toward me on the empty hall of the White House. She held in her hand a piece of paper and her face flashed with excitement.

"I have a mission for us!" She said, looking victorious and proud, her small body was straight and she stood tall with pride.

"Oh, yes? Walk with me." I said, continuing to walk, she followed.

"I was able to trace the person who sold the virus to the Pharmaceutical Company, and you, Mister Abraham Johnson, will be meeting him this weekend in Las Vegas." Abraham? I feel old now.

"Wasn't there a better name?" I asked, sighing. "Nope, it suits you, you are old." She replied and I laughed.

"Where will I meet him?" She looked over the paper before answering. "In a striptease club."

…

…

…

Yes, the perfect place to meet a terrorist.

~\~/~

Going to Las Vegas meant flying, so Samantha and I traveled on our private airplane; it was just the two of us.

She sat next to me, looking at the file and speaking.

"I made contact with his as your assistant, you own a new Company that works with cosmetics and I created a background for it, so if he Google you, he will find a lot of information about your products and your alias. You grew up in Mississippi, son of a housewife and a salesman, you graduated in Brown and made money by creating a new facial cream, what gave you a push to start your own company."

"You know more about me than I do. Have you been stalking me?" She smiled, but kept her eyes on the paper.

"Your parents died in a car accident and you lived by yourself, trying to survive the day, until you got rich. You heard from the director of the Pharmaceutical Company that burned down that he was able to help you bring something new to the market."

"And you?" I asked, looking at the paper I had in my hands, which contained the information she had already delivered.

"Me? I will be a waitress." I blinked, turning to look at Samantha. "I am sorry, what?"

"I won't undress, silly. Just a waitress, that way I will be able to stay close to you in case something goes wrong. I already had an agent speaking to the owner of the club and he agreed."

"You sure are efficient." For the first time she took her eyes off the file and looked up to me, smiling. I felt my heart skip a beat, but ignored it.

Talking to Samantha had become usual and since our dogs were in love, at least twice a week we walked them together. Slowly, I felt she was opening and lowering the tall walls she had built.

"Leon? Is everything alright?" I blinked in confusion, returning to reality. "What?" I asked, still confused.

"You have been staring for ten minutes now… Is there something on my face?" She looked worried and touched her own face while asking.

"No, it's nothing, I was just thinking about something." She muttered something before turning again to the file, emerging on her own thoughts.

We landed in Las Vegas after a while; it was a nice and calm flight. It was still Friday night and we had until Saturday night before meeting with the seller.

On the airport, we rented a car and I drove to the Hotel she had booked. We were staying in different rooms and across from the other, we carried our few luggages to our designed rooms, Samantha had more stuff than I, and I assumed most of it was electronic equipment.

I was unpacking my few things when I heard a knock on the door, I answered it without hurry and Samantha waited outside of the room.

"Yes?" I asked, looking down at her. "We need to go over the plan." She said, it was obvious she wanted to have everything memorized and she was really meticulous.

I gave space so she could come in, and she did, taking a seat on a chair by the bed, I closed the door and sat on the bed.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Abraham Lincoln. Sorry, Abraham Johnson." I saw a smile fighting on her lips, but her serious expression won.

"How old are you?" She asked again.

"I am forty one. Ok, I am thirty years old."

"Where did you grow up?" She looked down to the file on her hands, and pulled away her hair out of her eyes. I noticed how her hair was always on a bun and never down.

"Mississippi. My father owned a store and my mother was a housewife. They died when I was fifteen and since then I had to live day after day to survive. With the money they left me, I graduated in Pharmacy on Brown University and created a new facial cream. With this I earned some money, just enough to start a successful company."

She was smiling again, but turned serious once more. "Very well, Mr. Lincoln, I mean, Mr. Johnson."

"I am a genius after all, I have my own Company." I stood up proudly, my eyes closed as I posed. I felt a hand slapping the back of my head gently. And opened my eyes to see Samantha in front of me.

"Sure, whatever, sir." She said, before walking to the door. "Goodnight. I will show you our spy equipment tomorrow." She joked at the word spy and left my room.

~\ ~/~

I hadn't left my room until 7 p.m. the following day, and Samantha hadn't looked for me, probably she was getting ready as well.

7:10 p.m. she knocked on my door and I opened, letting her in, she carried a bag with her.

"Sit." She ordered, pointing to the bed. I was already ready to meet the seller, wearing a social white shirt, a jacket and black pants.

I obeyed and she kneeled in front of me, in the floor, I stood still for a few seconds before looking at what she was doing.

Samantha had her bag on the floor, next to her, and she was looking inside it, she took a small box and inside it were three spy bugs. She took one and touched my leg, placing it on the inside of my pants, almost touching my shoe.

Samantha took another bug and this time touched my arm, placing it inside my sleeve. The last one she placed on my collar, and I shivered slightly when she touched my neck.

Without even noticing me shiver, she took another box, this time it was a communicator. "I'll place this on your ear, I'll be able to hear everything you say and when I wish to speak to you, you will be able to hear me as well."

She touched my face, her hand warm and soft, and I felt the communicator on my ear, it was small enough so wouldn't hurt or be noticed by someone.

"On the moment you meet him, I'll turn the spy bugs on and they will record all the conversation." I nodded, looking at her face. She was a little close since she needed to see what she was doing inside my ear.

I saw her smile gently when she backed away, turning again to her bag.

"Nervous?" She said, not looking at me. "Nah, never. You?" I answered.

"Well, Mr. Kennedy. You fought B.O.W. for almost your entire career, while I placed spy bugs and watched people, so… I think we both know what we're doing." She winked, smiling reassuringly.

"I'll leave in half an hour, be there by 10 p.m." She got up and left, leaving me still feeling the touch of her hand in my skin.

I pushed the feeling away and finished getting ready. The president had given us special money for this occasion. If something went wrong, all the money was going to be useless, so he couldn't spend it.

I got the suitcase and left it on my bed, it contained the money we needed, so it was really necessary to keep it safe.

I waited until it was past 9:30 to exit the Hotel, it was show time.

~\~/~

It was a little past 10 p.m. when I arrived at the striptease club, I took my time before finally getting there. I entered the club, that seemed to be a good one and sat on a table, looking around.

I wasn't sure of how the seller was supposed to know who I was. I had seen a picture of him, but Samantha didn't tell me if he had seen one of me, so I just waited calmly, looking at the strippers so I wouldn't attract too much attention.

I waited for ten minutes before a dark skinned man, with no hair sat next to me; he was looking at the strippers.

"Mr. Johnson, glad to see you are here ready to talk about business." He said, I didn't look at him. A waitress came to us and it took me a while to see it was in fact Samantha.

She wore a mini miniskirt and a top that showed her flat belly, I could see her well shapely legs, accusing she worked out. Her hair was on a pony tail, I stared at her, my mouth slightly open.

"What will the two gentlemen drink?" She asked, I was still astonished so it took me a while to answer. "Vodka, please. Two ice cubes." The man next to me had already asked for his drink, but I didn't hear what it was.

"Nice place, huh? Really pretty ladies." He had an accent I couldn't really figure from where it was. "Yes, I particularly am a legs lover."

"Nah, I prefer the ass, nice, big and firm." He said as Samantha, or the waitress, came with our drinks.

"Anything else? I can call one of the girls to keep the gentlemen company." The man beside me grabbed her by the arm, forcing Samantha to seat between us, her leg touching mine because of the lack of space. "Or you could stay." He said.

"I am sorry, sir. But I am just the waitress, I only pour and serve the drinks, the entertainment is delivered by the other girls."

"Oh, I think we can make an exception, don't we?" I felt the palm of my hand hurting; I was closing my hand so strongly that my nails had entered my skin.

I was fuming, but Samantha just kept smiling at the man, it was driving me crazy.

"I am sorry, sir, but I cannot. It's the club policy." She got up, but he grabbed her arm once more, before I knew, I was holding his hand strongly, but not enough to break it.

"Come on, let the girl go, she will send us someone more suitable." I tried my best to keep my voice calm, but inside I felt like breaking every single tooth that guy had.

"Yes, you are right, we can do better." He let her go and Samantha walked away to the back of the club, I followed her with my eyes.

"Remember, Leon, keep calm. He cannot dream about who we really are." I heard Samantha say moments later on the communicator.

"So, Johnson, how did you hear about me?" The man asked, I looked at him, smirking. "A good friend of mine, Dr. Richard Williams, he was the director of the Pharmaceutical Company I was starting to do business with, he told me he bought a new product from a very reliable source."

I pointed to him, he smirked. "That's right, I am reliable."

"I am willing to pay the price you name." A greedy spark flashed through his eyes and he eyed my suitcase.

"You seem trusty, let's begin with my name, it is Carl Edwards." He said, but I cut his sentence. "I don't want or need to know where you got the product, as long as I walk out that door with it in my hands."

Edwards smirked, he himself had a suitcase and it was securely by his side. I looked at it for only a second before looking at the man.

"I think that we both will be very happy with its outcome. My Company will gain millions and you will find yourself a very good friend. I have contacts and I can put your name out there." I took a sip from my vodka.

"Good. But to sell my samples, I want everything inside your suitcase. How much is in there?" He was straightforward and his voice filled with greed.

"Three million, is it enough?" Edwards smirked wildly and I just looked at him. "Oh, yes, it is."

Before our conversation could go on, Samantha arrived with one woman, probably a striptease dancer.

"Oh, great, may we go somewhere more private?" He asked the dancer and she agreed, wisely, he took his suitcase with him.

"Enjoying yourself, Kennedy?" Samantha asked, still next to my table, when I looked at her, my eyes traveled from her feet to her face, but she didn't saw it.

"Sure, pretty ladies, pretty place." She rolled her eyes, taking my empty cup off the table. "Anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you, waitress." I answered, winking at her, she rolled her eyes in response and walked away, once more, I followed with my eyes.

After twenty minutes, Edwards came back, looking happy, he sat again. "Did you have fun with a girl too, Johnson?" He asked.

"No, business only, Edwards, later maybe." He smirked.

"Serious man, I see. Then let's talk business. Your suitcase, for my suitcase, but I need to check inside first." He said, handing me his suitcase so I could look inside.

I opened and three samples were there, labeled. T-Virus, G-Virus and Las Plagas. I closed it before handing him my suitcase and he opened it, looking happily at one bill.

"Ok, nothing looks out of order. I am glad we could make business, I hope it all work out of you like it did to me."

Hugging the suitcase, he left the club, I saw Samantha at the corner of the establishment, and she nodded at me.

I got up and exited the place, just to see Edwards being arrested by the agents that waited outside.

"We got him." I heard Samantha's voice next to me, so I looked at her, her eyes were fixed on the car that left with the man.

I took off the jacket I was wearing and put it over her shoulders, gaining her attention as she looked at me.

"It's cold out here…" I said, seeing her cheeks become slightly pink. "Thank you…" She looked down, hiding the fact that she was blushing.

"Sure." I messed with her hair as I caressed it. "Come on, I'm not a kid." She rolled her eyes while saying. "I know." I said.

"Or a suitable woman." I felt a hint of anger on her words, but her face looked calm as before.

Yes, you are.

I couldn't speak, just think, but smirked anyway as she pushed my hand away and tried to straighten her hair.

"Let's go home, Sam."


	6. Dinner

**Here we go, another chapter is up!  
****Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me really happy and make me give my best to keep updating soon!  
****I hope you guys like this chapter!  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters, but Samantha Wright is mine.**

* * *

Chapter VI – Dinner

**| Leon POV |**

I stared out of the window while Ashley talked nonsense, none of the words that came out of her mouth making any sense as I wasn't really listening to them.

She brushed her arms against mine and tried to hug me, but I just backed away as gentle as possible, after all she is my boss's daughter.

"Leon, I want to go to the mall!" She almost yelled, excited, and I flinched when my ears felt like exploding. "Sure, let's go, then."

We took one of the limousines; Ashley insisted for me to sit on the back with her while someone else drove, I couldn't argue back.

She leaned on me, pressing my arm against the door, leaving me no room to get away from her. Luckily we got in the mall soon enough and we left the car.

I was the only guard with her, since she yelled and demanded we should be alone, just the two of us, so her father didn't disagree and made me go with her alone.

Shopping with Ashley meant one thing: I would be carrying the bags. And there were a lot of them. She was a natural shopper and everything she set eyes on was purchased, I felt sorry for the President's pocket, it would be empty after this.

"Leon, wait here, I will try these dresses on!" She said happily going inside the dresser, leaving me alone, sitting on a waiting bench with lots of packages around me.

She was taking forever and I was deadly bored, but as my eyes traveled through the store, I saw a familiar person looking over some shirts.

Abandoning the packages and Ashley, I walked over, putting my hands in front of Samantha's eyes as I pressed my chest against her back. "Guess who it is." I said.

"The darkness! Darkness has come upon us! We are all doing to die!" She exclaimed dramatically and I removed my hands laughing.

"Leon! I never knew you had that kind of life! You must look beautiful in a dress." Samantha said and I laughed on the inside, but kept a serious façade.

"Damn, I was caught!" She laughed and I looked at the shirt she was carrying, it was black and simple.

"Shopping?" I asked, smiling and she nodded. "Yes, I had an accident with my washing machine, so… You?"

"Ashley." I said simply and she patted my arm sympathetically, but didn't remove her hand. "Sorry to hear that, do you think you are going to survive?"

"I don't think so… I will be crushed by the excessive amount of packages I am carrying." She laughed and removed her hand, returning the shirt to its place.

"Let me help you, it's my day off." I didn't want to ruin her day off, but something inside me screamed that I had to accept her offer.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get trapped with Ashley like I am." I feared she would say I was right, that she was going to continue with her plans, but I didn't quite know why I desired her presence so much.

"Nah, it's no problem at all." For a second, my heart quickened, but soon got back to normal.

"Where is she?" I got back to reality and pointed to the dresser and then to the several bags on the floor and bench. She looked horrified.

"It is more than I buy in five years!" Samantha said while sitting on the bench and making space for me to sit too.

"What is she putting on? A wedding dress? I thought the groom wasn't supposed to see the bride until the ceremony." I laughed and pushed slightly with my arm, making her laugh too.

"I just realized… I am ruining your date… I am sorry." I pushed her once more and she laughed again, pushing me back this time.

We stood like that until Ashley came out of the dresser, looking shocked at us. "Leon! Who is she?!" She yelled.

"Ahn… She… She is…" I stuttered for some unknown reason. "I am his wife." Samantha said and both Ashley and I looked at her shocked.

"Just kidding, I am an agent, I work with Kennedy here." Ashley seemed relieved and I laughed to lighten the mood.

"She offered us a hand to carry the bags." I explained. "But I don't want someone else to come with us!" The president's daughter shouted, I sighed.

"You don't have a say here. Or she helps, or we will have to leave all your bags exactly where they are." She scowled, but didn't say anything, I had won.

We got up and continued with the shopping, the bags increasing and increasing by the second.

"Sorry about that…" I muttered to Samantha, who looked at me. "Not your fault, I offered. But my arms are going to hurt for a week." She joked with a hint of sarcasm. "Think of it this way… You are working out."

"Leon! When we get married, I want this ring!" Ashley was yelling again, gaining our attention and she pointed to a showcase of a jewelry store. They were showing a ring with a big diamond in it.

"It is so…" I waited for Samantha to complete with a beautiful or gorgeous, but it didn't come. "Exaggerated… I would never use something like that, it's hideous."

Ashley looked extremely offended and glared at the woman next to me like she wanted to rip of her eyes and shove them inside her mouth, but I liked the way she thinks.

"Something more delicate would suit you more, Miss Graham." Samantha said, trying to reverse the situation. "You are gentle; maybe something less extravagant would match you better."

Ashley seemed ok with her thoughts and kept looking the rings in the showcase and ended up buying a golden necklace.

"Let's get ice-cream!" Seriously, Ashley sounded like a spoiled ten year old girl, but who could say no to someone important like her?

We sat at the ice-cream shop on the food court, Ashley wanted a sundae with different flavor, so she went to yell with the manager when the waitress didn't obey, leaving Samantha and I alone.

"So… Do you want something?" I asked, suddenly feeling a little nervous. "Don't worry about me, I am fine." She smiled gently and I looked away. What the heck was going on with me?

"I insist. What is your favorite flavor?" I asked away, she reflected for a second. "Chocolate. I like its simplicity and also it's very tasty."

"It is my favorite too." I said and she looked at me, smiling. For a couple of seconds, our eyes locked. Her stormy gray ones into my blue. I swear I saw her blushing before looking away.

Ashley returned with the sundae she wanted and she waitress returned, asking if we wanted something else.

"I wouldn't mind something to drink… A coke, please." Samantha asked, smiling at the waitress that looked straight at me, I felt like I was being invaded. "The same as hers, just a coke."

She obeyed right away, bringing us our drinks, and winked at me before leaving, Samantha saw that and rolled her eyes.

"One day you will be attacked by one crazy lady, Kennedy." She said, sighing while moving her head slowly in a disapproval movement.

"It's not like I ask for it." I crossed my arms, feeling a little offended. "Sure, whatever. Oh, I forgot to ask, how is my new dog?"

"Your dog? She is mine. Moon is fine, thank you. Chester?" I had forgotten that Ashley was sitting there, as all my focus was to the young woman on the other side of the table.

"He misses her that I can tell; he stole one of my cushions so he won't sleep alone." I laughed, leaning back on my chair.

"Really? I think we can't keep them apart them…" I sighed. "Well, you could just give her to me."

"In your dreams, Sam." The word had slipped from my mouth before I could stop myself and she looked at me with her lips slightly parted.

"Hey, I am here!" Ashley yelled and we both looked at her. "Sorry, Ashley." She was fuming and looked like she was about to kill one of us, most likely it would be Samantha.

"And Sam? You guys are friends or something?!" She yelled, her tone demanding an answer. I looked at Samantha, her expression showing she was struggling to find an answer.

"Yes, we are friends." I said and a faint smile appeared on the woman's face, while Ashley looked angrier.

"Let's go home, Leon!" She yelled, getting back on her feet. I copied her movement and Samantha did too, picking up the bags on the floor.

We walked over to our limousine, which waited just where we had left it. The driver opened truck so we could load the tremendous amount of stuff she had purchased.

Ashley was already inside the car, waiting for me with an angry look on her face, but I turned to Samantha.

"Thank you for your help today." She waved her hand, saying silently that it was no problem. "Hm… Would you like to have dinner? Maybe I can help you carry your bags…" I felt insecure saying that, which was odd and new to me.

"Sure. I can assure you I don't buy that much stuff." She laughed and so did I. "Tonight, at 7:00? I can bring Moon and we go for a walk."

"Sounds lovely. In the park, like usual?" She asked and I nodded, entering the car the second after and closing the door now that Ashley was hitting me and yelling that she wanted to go.

I watched Samantha wave goodbye from the window, before the car begun moving and we went away.

~\~/~

I felt nervous and knew I was sweating under my shirt when I walked to the park, the leash on my hand and Moon walked happily in front of me.

It was already 7:30 p.m. and I was late because of Ashley, she held to me as long as she could, and I knew she did it on purpose so I could be late.

I saw Samantha sitting on the bench, waiting, patting Chester who sat next to her. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a white shirt, surprisingly, her hair was down and it reached her waist, and it was a little curly.

When I got near, Chester begun barking and trying to come to me, and she let him, getting up herself and making her way to us.

"Hey there." She said, smiling, I felt her eyes on me, from my foot to my head. I was wearing jeans and a black social shirt. Nothing too fancy.

"Hey. Chester here likes me, see? I think I might take him with me." I said, Samantha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, dream on, boy."

"I can assure you that is not what I dream about." She laughed, kneeling to pat Moon. "Tell Hunnigan, she will be happy to know you are fantasizing with her."

"Shut up!" I laughed, and she got up, in front of me. "So, where do you want to go?"

"There is a restaurant nearby, and they allow dogs there."

We were silent on our way to the restaurant and arrived soon. We sat on a table close to the wall, on a corner, and our dogs sat at our feet.

"Just like in Lady and the Tramp." She said and I laughed, agreeing. The waiter had come with two bowls of water to our dogs and gave us the menu.

"It is a great idea, but requires a lot of cleaning to keep everything in order." I heard her say while looked around. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"My mother owned a restaurant; there was always someone from the sanitary vigilance coming to check on everything." It was the first time she had spoken about her parents, or anything that personal, and I didn't want to push further and make her regret she told me.

"She must be a great cooker." I said, smiling. "Was, she died a few years ago." I felt sadness in her voice, but she talked gently.

"Sorry to hear that…" My hand basically moved alone to touch her arm; she looked at it and to my face, but didn't retreat.

"Your parents?" She asked then. "My mother is alive, she lives in New York. My father died when I was young, he was a cop, and it was basically him who motivated me to pursue this career. I won't ask your motives, don't worry."

"Maybe one day I'll tell you…" She whispered, looking out of the window next to us.

We laughed and talked about normal stuff during dinner, also bad mouthing our supervisor and some coworkers like Hunnigan and even Ashley.

"And Hunnigan, did she look for you again?" She asked while we were walking on the street, making our way to the park.

"She asked for me a couple of times and went to my office, but I hid and pretended I wasn't there." She laughed, not looking at me, but I was looking at her.

"One day you will have to tell her the truth, Leon. That woman is madly in love with you, so if you don't feel the same way, just tell her, she will be able to endure it. Or she will blame it on me and kill me. Ok, don't tell her, I don't want to die!"

She joked at the end. She made me laugh so easily and that was so rare and unusual for me, a lot of things that happened when she was around were unusual.

"Leon…" She called, barely on a whisper and had stopped talking. I took a few steps before noticing and turned to look at her.

"Do you… Like your job?" I blinked, not understanding. "I mean… We could die any minute…" She was right, we could.

"Yeah… But someone needs to protect the others, the ordinary people… Are you thinking about resigning?"

She shook her head, looking up to the sky. "No… It's just… Our job doesn't allow us to start having feelings for someone… It would hurt too much… Not only us, but the other person as well since we can die at any moment."

Did she love someone? By the way she was talking, it seemed like she had feelings for someone and was scared of admitting.

"Feelings makes us human, remember?" She sighed, beginning to walk again. "Yes, I do…"

"Who is he?" I asked, letting my curious side speak louder, Samantha blushed furiously. "What? There is no one!"

"Yeah, right." I said, ironically. "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone else."

"Shut up, Leon." Her face was still bright red and she did her best trying to hide it, but it was so obvious. "Come on! You are blushing like mad!" I laughed while saying.

Samantha slapped my arm, speeding up her pace and walking past me, but I grabbed her arm as gently as I could and pulled her back, making her body be pressed against mine.

"Tell me…" She was so close, inches away, and she looked up to see my face, the blush on her face deepening even more, if possible.

I reacted without thinking properly, letting my hand fall to her hair, it was so soft, I felt my heart beating faster and my breathe heaving.

I let go of her arm, setting her free, but she didn't step back and kept staring intently at me. My eyes traveled through her face, her pink lips and then to her eyes, that locked on mine.

Time seemed to have stopped and I leaned over, closing the distance between us so much that I could feel her sweet breath on my face. And judging by the hotness on my face, I was blushing too.

There was so little space left and I wanted to end this, I wanted to capture her lips with mine and I almost did it…

When I heard someone calling me.

"Leon."

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? Is it too early for them to realize they are developing feeling for each other? Or not? Let me know. :D**


	7. Old Friend

**Thank you so much for the reading!**

**Shippolove844: I am glad you are enjoying it, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**A. : Thank you so much for your advice, I will do my best to keep updating and being true with myself and to the characters. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Longing Mema:I know, right? Leon can surprise us in many ways. But look at him, he is gorgeous and obviously the ladies go crazy for him! This chapter we will see who interrupted them, it will be really important to the story! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Hunter-Eve-Storm: Trust me, you are not the only one frustrated, imagine how Leon feels, he probably wants to kill whoever did this. But let's see what will happen! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but the next one I promise will pay off! More adventure and drama is coming. The calm before the storm.**

* * *

Chapter VII – Old friend

**| Leon POV |**

The moment I heard my name, I felt like shooting the voice's owner. Samantha had pulled away a few steps and I turned to see who it was. Not believing my eyes.

Chris Redfield was standing there, a bag over his shoulder and he blinked while looking at us.

"Chris?" Both Samantha and I said at the same time, getting near the man in front of us. I looked at her, confused, how did she know him? "Do you know him?"

"Long history." She muttered before looking at him and smiling. "Sam." He said, dropping the bag on the ground and running to her, hugging the woman**I** was about to kiss just moments ago.

I felt uncomfortable and out of place, looking at them not believing my eyes. He let her down and turned to me.

"Hey, buddy, long time no see." We shook hands, my grip tighter than I had intended to be, but the anger of being interrupted still burned inside of me.

"I didn't know you two knew each other." A blush appeared in Samantha's cheek, but the lack of light did a pretty good job hiding it. "We work together… What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"The BSAA was informed about a terrorist arrested selling viruses and I came as soon as I could." Sure, part of the mystery I solved, but that doesn't answer how the hell they know each other.

"Where are you staying?" Samantha asked again, God, I swear I am going to punch someone. "A hotel nearby, BSAA is paying."

"No, you can stay at my place." I was looking between Samantha and Chris, not understanding a thing of what was happening in front of me.

"Ok, then. If you are here, then you still live in the same place." He answered. Why was he going to stay with her?!

My face was hot and I knew I was red from anger; Samantha seemed to notice that since she turned to Chris. "Chester is playing around here, go say hello to him, I will go shortly."

He obeyed, simply nodding his head to me and leaving after it, going to find Chester, who played with Moon.

"So…?" I waited for an explanation, staring at the woman in front of me. "Chris is… An old… Friend. I met him a few years back and it only seems right that I help him out now he is in town. Your turn."

"He is an old friend, he is the one who gave me a recommendation letter to go to Raccoon City and has been helping me in this war ever since."

My lips felt dry and I licked them quickly, still feeling frustrated. She looked at every direction except to me.

"I should go… I will see you tomorrow, maybe… Goodnight." Before I could say goodbye, she was gone to find Chris and kneeled down to say goodbye to Moon, who came running to me.

Minutes later Chris, Chester and her were out of my sight and I was alone in the park, sighing and frustrated.

~\~/~

I barely slept at night, nightmares and the memory of last night appearing all the time in my mind, among several questions and thoughts.

I decided to go to work early and got to the office before 7:00 a.m., without anything in special to do. I wandered in the HQ, walking in the corridors like a ghost. That was so unusual and unlike me.

After a few minutes wandering I heard laughter and decided to see who it was, only to frown and feel like killing someone when I saw Chris and Samantha walking and chatting happily. They stopped when saw me, a smile appearing in Samantha's lips.

"Leon." She called and I walked toward them, standing in front of Chris. He was taller than me, more muscular and I mentally hit myself because of the hideous comparison.

"You are here early. You don't have to watch over Ashley today?" Samantha asked, still smiling. "I have, but I needed to get some papers here before." I lied, thinking about an excuse quickly, she seemed to believe it.

"I was taking Chris here to our superior's office, they have things to talk about. Want to have breakfast before you leave?" Her proposal made my heart speed up and I smiled for the first time in hours.

"Sure. Will you be joining us, Chris?" I looked at him, the serious expression back on my face. "I don't think so, you guys go ahead." I smiled on the inside, but kept the serious expression.

"Ok then. Have a nice chat." I said while he left and Samantha laughed, chat with our supervisor was never nice.

"What is going on, Leon?" She asked while we walked to the cafe next to the HQ. "Sorry?" I played dumb, raising an eyebrow.

"You are acting weird near Chris. Aren't you guys friends?" Crap, she noticed. "We are, and I am normal, just a little bit tired."

She didn't look convinced, but ignored and entered the cafe, sitting on a table near the door. The waitress came with the menus and winked at me while she waited. We ordered toasts, eggs and coffee.

I wondered if I should talk about events of last night before we were interrupted by Chris, but feared things would get awkward between us. I observed while she took the mug and led it to her lips, her pink inviting lips. I looked away and shook my head to wipe away the crazy and inappropriate thoughts that appeared in my head.

"Oh, I realized that we haven't really talked about our last mission." Samantha said, looking thoughtful and I mentally thanked her for bringing up a different subject. "Yeah, did the man say anything about where he got the viruses?"

"Not much, he said a friend gave it to him, he seemed oblivious to what it really was, thinking it just caused the skin to look younger and stuff like that. I don't know if I believe him." She sighed and took another sip of the coffee.

"Maybe we should check the foundation we were investigating, pay them a visit." She pondered for a few seconds before saying anything. "We could. But we need a really good excuse to appear there, what if the place is just innocent?"

"We will come up with something, let's get the supervisor's permission first."

We continued breakfast without talking too much, we just ate and looked at each other time to time, and she smiled gently when she saw my eyes on her.

We returned to HQ, but I didn't enter it, it was time to go to the White House and baby sit again. She turned at me when we reached the door. "Well, don't kill yourself because of Ashley." She joked.

"I won't, promise." We shared a smile before she turned to leave, entering the place and leaving me alone o attend to my duties.

~\~/~

I felt like the day dragged itself, minutes seemed like hours and when night finally came, I felt like I hadn't slept in years.

The ride home was boring and when I got home, I dragged myself to bed, not even changing clothes. My eyes were closing when I heard the phone ring.

I groaned but picked it up anyway. "Hello?"

"Leon? It's Samantha. I am afraid I have both good and bad news for you. Our request to pay a visit to The Sacred Holy Stone was accepted." I heard Samantha's voice on the other side of the line and my sleep disappeared.

"And why is that bad news?" I asked, sitting on the bed. "Because we will have to pay them a visit, duh. Our life could be in danger one more time."

"Isn't it always in danger?" She sighed and I smiled when her face popped into my head. "When do we leave?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, we will be informed when the time has come." I sensed the worry in her words, but also the determination. "Well, I should probably let you sleep." She said.

"I am not sleepy!" I rushed in saying and she laughed lightly. "Ok, then. But I still should hang up."

"No, we can talk!" Boy, I sounded like a fifteen years old, I felt like one. "Ok, we can talk." We didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Then speak!" She laughed once more while talking. "Is your guest asleep?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know. I am locked in my room, he is sleeping in the couch, when I got to my room he was watching TV." Good, separated rooms. "Ok, then. Good to know."

"Jealous, are we?" She joked and laughed again, but in reality, I was jealous. "Sure, of our couch, I bet it is really comfy." She laughed again.

"It is. Perhaps one day you can sit on it." Oh, I would very much enjoy that. "Only if Chester sits with me."

We chatted for almost an hour before sleep took over both of us. "I think we should hang up, I am sleepy…" She yawned on the other side and I smiled.

"Ok. Have nice dreams."

"You too. Goodnight." She hung up first and I let myself fall on the bed, drifting to sleep slowly.

The next couple days I forced myself to stay away from the headquarters. I knew Chris was there, probably sitting on Samantha's couch and talking with her about many things.

I tried to concentrate on Ashley for the first time in my life, she was talking like usual.

"So, Leon, where is your agent friend?" She asked, making me turn to her with full attention. "Who?"

"You know, that agent that disturbed us the other day at the mall when we were alone, just the two of us." She focused on the last part, winking at me and I felt uncomfortable.

"She is working." Was all I managed to say, thinking about what she was really doing at that time. Was she talking to Chris? Or was he just staring at her while she worked? Ok, I gotta get this out of my mind immediately.

Ashley was mumbling and cursing that we were interrupted that day and I tried my best to ignore.

We were sitting on the White House's garden, she wanted to have a picnic and who was I to no?

A guard approached us, handing me a piece of paper. "Agent Kennedy, this is from the President." And left.

I stared at the paper for a couple of seconds before finally opening it to read, it said:

_Leon, I received a request for you and agent Wright to investigate a suspicious foundation. I am granting it, but before we will have to wait to see if we can extract any more information of the seller arrested in Las Vegas. If we don't, in a week you will be departing to your new mission.  
President Graham._

Well, by the looks of it… I have a new mission to attend to.


	8. The Sacred Holy Stone, no, holy shit!

**Chapter eight is up! I am sorry I didn't updated yesterday, but my arms were killing me and I couldn't type!  
****I am going to make this a little more Resident Evil now, zombies and stuff!  
**  
**shippolove844**: **Leon jealous is so cute, I would like to kidnap him! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Hunter-Eve-Storm: Chris is going to be a pain on Leon's ass. Poor Chris, you have no idea of what you are getting yourself into.**

**I am absolutely going to read your fanfiction!  
****Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter VIII – The Sacred Holy Stone, no, holy shit!

**| Leon POV |**

We waited a week before receiving the final answer from the President and the response was just what we expected: We were going to the The Sacred Holy Stone Foundation.

I was sitting on the car with Samantha by my side, we were reading the file with information on the place. I looked at her a few times, opening my mouth to speak, but always gave up and turned to the papers on my hand.

"What is it, Leon?" She asked, not looking up. "I was just wondering… Did Chris leave already?" Since our encounter on the HQ, I haven't spoken or heard about him and it killed me not to know if he was still on her apartment.

"Yes, he left two days ago." Good, good. I turned to the window and could see our destination. It was a mansion located on a private property outside New York, surrounded by woods and a lake.

It was founded on 1978, by a nun and since then they have been providing shelter and education for over hundreds of orphan kids. The kind of place that no one would be suspicious around. Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding.

The car that drove us stopped in front of the closed gates and then left, we would contact him once it was time to go back.

Samantha pushed the intercom and waited, but no answer came. She looked at me and I looked back, trying the intercom once more. No answer again.

She kneeled down and picked up a rock, throwing it at the probably electrical wires over the gate to see if the power was on, but there was no sign of it.

"We can jump." She said, simply looking at me. Sure, we could, but that would be trespassing. "It is illegal."

"Oh, wait! Do you hear that? It sounds like a scream!" She shouted, but I knew she hadn't heard anything and it was just a lame excuse for us to go inside. "Yes! I heard that! We need to go inside and check, someone must be in danger!" I played along, we needed answers and this was the only way of achieving them.

"Help me here." Samantha called and I kneeled down, preparing myself to give her push. She climbed on my shoulders and I noticed she was really light. She positioned herself on top of the wall and stretched her arm so I could climb too. I took her hand and got on top of the gate.

We jumped on the other side, looking around us.

The grass was high and partly dead, like it hadn't been taken care of for months. We looked at each other before taking out a handgun from one of the many holsters we were hiding inside your jackets.

"No electricity and this place looks abandoned… I think something happened here. And it is not recent, grass doesn't grow in a day or two." Samantha said while we walked on the road that led to the mansion, alert for any sound that could indicate we were not alone.

A few birds flew from inside the woods, making us jump and turn pointing our guns at them, but we just sighed and lowered our arms. "Birds… Sometimes I hate birds…"

"At least those aren't crows…" I said. I hated crows ever since Raccoon City, those flesh eating birds from hell.

"Let's check the house, maybe we will find someone there." The path to the mansion was calm and desert, the more we walked on the property, the more we saw how abandoned and mishandled it was.

"Do you have a flashlight?" I asked Samantha and she took one out of her pocket and handed to me, then took another for herself. It was connected to our ears, so we didn't need to hold it. "It's almost night, the place will probably be dark."

We stopped at the door, looking around before knocking gently. No answer came, but I swear I saw a shadow move inside. I raised my gun quickly and aimed inside. "What is it?" Samantha asked.

"I saw a shadow." She looked inside from the small glass that decorated the door. "Let's hope is someone alive and non-murderer."

With our luck, the odds were against us, of course.

I signed and held the doorknob, while Samantha stood a few steps back with her gun prepared to shoot at any minute. Breathing deeply I pushed the door open and the woman behind me flew inside, aiming to every direction.

"Clear." She announced and I got inside, gun in hand as well. The entrance hall was big and composted with two corridors to each way, a big staircase and another corridor behind the stairs.

"Divide and conquer?" Samantha asked, looking around carefully. "No, no splitting, it is not safe. We don't know our surroundings or what expect us."

"This place is huge, we would cover more ground if we looked separately." She defended her point of view, but it didn't matter, I was decided to stick together. "No, no splitting up." I said again, trying to sound calm.

"Fine, then. Where to first?" She asked, looking at the two corridors and the stair. "Let's take a look on the first floor." She didn't argue and walked on front, going to the left corridor.

The corridor was composed by three doors and we stood there, looking each of them. "Rock, scissors, paper?" She suggested faking innocence and I laughed, pushing the first door open.

It was dark and we turned the flashlights on, our guns ready. It looked like an infirmary, with two beds, a desk and a cabinet with several medicines. But it was not tidy. The bed sheets were ripped, falling from the bed and they had dark stains that I did not want to know what was. The cabinet was open and flasks were scattered on the floor and the desk was in a crooked angle and the papers were spread all over.

"It looks like it was robbed." Samantha approached one of the beds and touched the sheet, smelling the stain, I must admit, it was really brave of her.

"It is blood…" She turned around to look at me, and her eyes widened, in a matter of seconds, her gun was up and she fired.

I was in shock, she had fired at me, well, if it was at me, she missed by inches, seeing that the bulled past right next to my head. I looked behind me and a woman corpse hit the ground. She was bloodied and her body was missing several pieces of skin and meat, she wore a nurse outfit. The bullet had gone right through her skull.

"A zombie…" Samantha muttered next to me, she was holding her shirt on the height of her chest, probably to calm down her heart, mine was racing too.

I walked to the desk, looking at the papers on it, searching for an answer or anything useful. One of the papers read:

_September, 14__th, __, 2005.  
One of the kids, John Smith, came to the infirmary today, he complained of itching and pink spots on his back were pointing to an allergy. I medicated him with antihistamine. _

The second paper read:

_September, 20__th__, 2005.  
John Smiths came back today, the itching worse, like the bruises on his back. He seemed skinny and was disoriented and didn't stop talking about food, more specifically meat. I put in on an IV to treat his dehydration._

"Found something?" Samantha asked, looking over my arm, her eyes on the papers. I remembered her past with a kid she couldn't save. Perhaps I shouldn't tell her…

"An employee came here with the symptoms of a T-Virus infection." She let out a low groan and kicked the desk, she looked very frustrated.

"It will be alright. They probably left with the kids once they realized something was wrong." I tried to comfort her, putting one hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"We should get going…" She said after a few seconds and raised her gun once more, walking out of the infirmary and back to the corridor. She pushed the second door open and I entered. It was a dining hall, filled with long tables. They were all pushed in weird angles.

I saw a shadow on the ceiling and raised my gun right away, Samantha did the same, I think she saw it too. "What is that?" She asked, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"I don't know, but it is quick." We walked inside the dining hall, gun and eyes focused on the ceiling, just waiting for the thing to come out. We saw a shadow again and turned to shoot, but it was too quick and was gone in a split of second. "There!" She shouted and shot, we heard a monstrous yell.

"Did I hit it?!" We ran toward the source of the yell and a monster was on the ground, a hole on its head. It looked like a licker, but there was fur all over his mutated body.

"It remembers a Licker." She was familiar with the known B.O.W., so she knew what I meant. "It has fur, perhaps it is an animal."

"I don't want to stay here and find out if there are more of them." I looked around, expecting to see more shadows and lickers coming out of every corner. And I was partially right, the sound had attracted zombies and they were piling up on the door we had come from.

"Come!" Samantha yelled and grabbed my arm, forcing me to room inside the other door on the dining hall. The moment we closed it, something slammed on the door, probably the zombies on the other side. Samantha pushed a small cabinet in front of the door while I held it closed. I stepped to the side once she blocked the entrance.

We sighed relieved and stepped back, still facing the door. I heard her yell and turned quickly, a zombie was trying to bite her arm. I shot once and hit it on the head, Samantha ran toward me, fear all over her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, putting away my gun and touching her face with both my hands. "I am… Just a little surprised." She looked up to me, breathing heavily and smiled gently.

Hesitantly I let her go, taking out my gun once more.

"Should we wait until they are gone?" I asked, looking around, apparently there were no monsters on the kitchen, or they were hiding somewhere waiting for us.

"I think they will stay longer than we hope because of the noise. Let's try to get back to the corridor and lock them on the dining hall. You stay here, make noises so they will be distracted and occupied with that door, and I will go and lock them in."

It meant splitting up, but I couldn't argue, it was a good plan and probably would work. "Ok." I nodded my head and Samantha walked to the door on the other side of the kitchen. "Sam." I called and she turned to look at me.

"Be careful." She smiled and waved shortly before walking outside the kitchen. I banged on the cabinet in front of the door, and in response I heard the moans and yells on the other side, they were still there.

Two minutes later, Samantha came back. "It's done, they are locked. I pushed a cupboard in front of the door to keep them in." I was relieved to see that she was alright, even though she only left for minutes.

"Let's go." I said, getting out of the kitchen and closing the door behind me, if there was something there, it would stay there.

"We will do differently on the other corridor, let's start from the end." She said, and I laughed softly, she sounded frustrated. "What? It's been a while since I last dealt with zombies roaming and wishing my sweet meat."

"Sweet? How can you be sure it is sweet?" I asked, smiling. "Want a bite?" She asked and I laughed, if it was any other minute, I would have said yes. "Sorry, not one of them."

"Damn, I was looking forward to being bitten by you!" She joked and I laughed again.

We had reached the end of the corridor on the right of the entrance hall. This one had so much more doors. She pushed the door open and walked in, me following close behind with my gun raised.

It was a classroom. An empty, messy and bloody classroom. I saw Samantha froze, looking around frenetically, searching for anything or anyone.

"Sam…" I called, but her eyes continued to scan the room and she didn't move a muscle. "Sam." I called once more, this time she looked at me.

"It will be alright." Would it? I don't know if I believe my own words. We could run away, leave this place, but risk a far greater infestation and leave without answers weren't on the table. We had to continue with our mission.

"There must be someone alive…" She muttered, more to herself than to me. "If there is, we will find them. We will search this whole place before leaving, and check again if necessary. We will find survivors and answers."

The expression on her eyes and face showed me that she was trying really hard to believe me, I couldn't blame her if she didn't, I myself was having difficulty. Finding survivors on a place like this was usually really rare, in my whole career I hadn't have the luck of finding more than five people. And not all of them escaped.

We entered the classroom to investigate, hoping we would find someone alive, if we did, it would be a miracle.

In the center of the classroom, a small person was sitting, a little girl. We weren't sure if we should approach her. "Hello, there." I called, if she was alive, she would react and look at me.

Slowly, her face turned to us and I hoped she didn't. Half of her face was open and I could see her teeth, even with her mouth closed. Sam gasped and the girl begun crawling toward us, her leg was missing so she couldn't get up.

We stepped back, my hand trembling and I couldn't aim properly. But the kid kept coming. I had never shot a child before in my entire life, I didn't want to.

I closed my eyes, aiming for the girl's head. But before I could pull the trigger, a gunshot sound filled the room.

* * *

**Chapter eight is over!  
Don't worry, Chris is not gone forever and he will not be the only one haunting the couple!  
Thank you so much for reading!**


	9. Our ghosts

**Thank you so much for reading, everyone!**  
**It makes me a happy writer!**

**shippolove844: We love Leon in every ways, I must admit. He is my favorite character and if I could, I would steal him!. I did, I loved the end, Leon surprised me in a very good way. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Hunter-Eve-Storm: Don't feel! The kid even though appearing so quickly played a very important plot. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. I wished Leon was mine, though. **

* * *

Chapter IX – Our ghosts

**| Leon POV |**

When I heard the gunshot I instantly opened my eyes and looked at the zombie little girl, she had fallen on the ground, dead, a bullet right through her head. Then I looked next to me, to Samantha, her arm was raised and the gun pointed to the girl, she was shaking like mad.

Her eyes were expressionless and glazed; a single tear fell from them, running through all her face until it fell.

"Sam…" I whispered, touching the handgun with one hand and removing it from hers, then I pulled her closer, touching the back of her head with one hand while I hugged her with the other arm.

I knew it was dangerous and probably more of them had heard the sound, but I felt like she had broken and needed to be repaired and that was priority for me.

Samantha touched my chest with both hands, grabbing my shirt with all her strength and hid her face. I knew it wasn't the best moment, but my heart quickened and I wanted to smile. I kissed the top of her head, moving my hand on the back of it slowly to try to comfort her.

After one minute, she backed away and took her gun back. "We need to keep going." She said, low and weakly, but the look of determination back on her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked, touching her face and forcing her to look up to me. "I will be." She answered, looking into my eyes.

"Let's go." She said, raising her gun and exiting the classroom just to go into another one. Gladly, this one was empty and we didn't have to kill anyone or anything. I decided to take a little break, so I closed the door and sat on a desk, looking at Samantha, who stood counting how many bullets her gun had.

"I never told you how I became an agent…" She said, still not speaking loudly, I waited for her to finish.

"I lived in a closed community; we had our police, our television, our hospital… We were like a small city… The community was closed with big walls so nothing unwanted came inside or even got out… My father was a police officer and my mother owned a restaurant, I was seventeen and my little sister only ten."

She sat next to me, looking to the floor.

"One day, my father was gone and I was home with my mother and sister… When it all went to hell… People were eating people, and dying, then eating more people… We waited for my father, but he never returned from work, the telephone lines were dead and the electricity on the community had been cut out… There was no way of getting out of there by the community gates, they were closed…"

"Because of my father job, we had a map of the community and it included the city sewer system. We had a gun too, it was enough to keep us safe for a while and even perhaps escape. We had to kill our neighbors and people we didn't know; they tried to get inside our home and attacked us when we were on the street, trying to get to the sewer…"

"We made it down to the sewer… We were so close… Then my mother screamed… My little sister had been bitten and didn't tell us, she was so young and probably didn't know what being bitten meant… She was now one of them and my mother was infected. I wanted to stay with them, try to help them… But my mother yelled at me and told me to keep going. That I had to live."

"She took the gun and forced me to run, while she held my little sister so she wouldn't bite me… I ran… I just ran… I heard two gunshots… Despise my heart protests, I kept going without looking back. Then I was finally out. Our community was surrounded by the USA government, they almost shot me when they saw me, but I wasn't bitten, so I lived and became an agent forcibly. I know it's nothing comparing to Raccoon City or Spain, but…"

"No buts. It was your family…" I said, cutting her sentence. It didn't matter how big the infestation was, and if she had gone to a laboratory to fight this… She saw her family die.

I pulled her closer, one arm around her shoulder and made her hide her face against my neck. She breathed deeply, resting her face on me; it felt really right and good having her this close.

"We should go, Leon…" She whispered, but didn't move one inch. "I know…" But I didn't move either.

Samantha looked up to look at my face, hers so close and I smiled gently, she smiled back. I leaned in, kissing her forehead, even though that was not the place I wanted to kiss, now was not the time.

We got up, picking our guns, she sighed before opening the door and we were back on the mission.

The next room was also an empty classroom, luckily, so we kept going, the next one was the director's office and much to our surprise it was completely clean and looked like nothing had happened there.

"Well… That's suspicious." She said, walking up to the desk to check on the papers there, while I looked if there was something useful on the drawers.

"There's been a lot of maintenance lately on the lake, they were installing tubes under it. But why would someone install tubes under a lake?" She said while looking on a paper.

"Perhaps there is something down there. We all know these nut people are fond to underground labs." I said and took a bunch of keys that would probably be useful later.

"Do you want to check it now or later?" Samantha asked, standing next to me. "Later, let's continue and see if we find anyone alive." She nodded and we headed out of the office, being surprised by a distracted zombie that had its back to us.

Silently, Samantha got near it, pulling out a knife and stabbing the zombie's brain. "It's quieter this way." She said, cleaning the knife on the zombie's cloth.

We returned to the entrance hall and a shadow attracted our attention, it looked like a grown human running on the second floor. We looked at each other then followed, running upstairs with our guns in hand.

"Which way?" She asked once we reached the top. "Left." I answered and we turned left, entering the first door we saw, it was another corridor and apparently it was empty.

Something about that shadow felt strangely familiar and I tried remembering where I had seen that person, but nothing was coming to mind.

The rooms on that corridor were bedrooms, but they were only messy, there wasn't a single drop of blood or monsters roaming around.

"Crap, not this way. Let's try the other door." Samantha said when we got back to the second floor hall. There was another door on the left side and we pushed it open, a Licker came jumping on us, but we dodged and fired several times on the monster's head.

We opened every single door on the corridor, only to find more monsters and no survivors.

"Right, then." I announced and we went to the right side of the hall this time, there was only one door and I pushed it open. Samantha came inside the corridor and I looked at her, quickly shooting a zombie that had appeared behind her.

"You are welcome." I said, smirking. "I could kiss you right now." She answered and my heart skipped a beat. "Then do."

She raised her gun and shot, the sound of someone falling behind me warned that she had killed another zombie. "We are even now."

She laughed and walked to the closest door, but it was locked and she couldn't open it, after a few kicks and punches, I made her step away and took the keys I had taken from the director's office.

"Thank you for telling me earlier." She said rolling her eyes and I smirked and winked at her. This room was a bedroom, but unlike the others, it didn't look like children had slept there. There was only one king sized bed and a dresser.

"Probably the director or teacher slept here." Samantha said getting inside the room, she checked the dresser and there was nothing useful.

The next room was also locked and I opened it, it looked just like the previous one and there was nothing useful as well.

The third bedroom was unlocked and I pushed it open, Samantha went ahead with her gun in hand, aiming to every direction, prepared to shoot if something came at us, but there was nothing.

The bedroom was bigger and had more furniture on it, also more personal objects like pictures. Samantha was looking at the dresser and raised her hand, with something that looked like an ID card.

"Look. Something useful for a change." She said, looking at the photo and name on the ID. "Eliza Phillips. Researcher. VIP card. Looks like she is someone important and this bedroom is hers, judging by the amount of pictures she appears on."

"And we know for sure now that there is a lab around here somewhere. My guess is under the lake." I said, looking at the card over her shoulder. "Good luck swimming, champs." I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"We should go check the lake then." Samantha said, putting the card on her pocket and turning to the door. "Don't you want to check the bed first?" I winked while joking and received a slap on the back of the head.

"Stop flirting with me, I am a committed woman." Committed, to whom?! "Oh really, to whom?" I asked, keeping my face as much calm as possible, but I urged for an answer.

"My work." She said and I felt relieved. "I thought you were cheating on me." I said and she pushed me to the door. "Just go, Leon!" Samantha said while laughing.

We didn't encounter any monsters on our way outside the mansion and I felt particularly happy about it.

"Well… There are two paths… One we know that leads to the entrance gate, so the other will probably lead to the lake." She stated and I agreed, starting to go down the way to the lake, it was really dark but not like inside the mansion, here outside at least there was the light of the moon.

"Damn lack of light!" Samantha cursed next to me and I smiled. Our flashlights at least were working, but I knew my sight was better than hers, since she used glassed to read. "Didn't bring your glasses?"

"Do you see them in my face?" She hissed and I smirked, taking it lightly. "Sorry, sorry."

The lake wasn't big, but looked really deep. Samantha approached the edge, looking down to the lake while I looked around to see if there was anything suspicious or useful.

I heard her yell and turned around to see that something that looked like a tentacle had grabbed her leg and she tried to pull it off and prevent it from dragging her underwater. I ran to her, grabbing my knife and cut the tentacle, we took several steps away from the lake.

"You can kiss me now." I said, joking and she smiled at me, breathing heavily because of the adrenaline.

We returned to our search, each looking separated ways. "I should have found that sign before. Do not approach the lake." She read yelling, and I laughed to myself.

There was a small cabin near the lake and I walked toward it, hearing Samantha behind me. I pushed the door open. It was empty and it had several locks and shelves. We opened each one of them, only to find fishing equipment and nothing useful to us.

"Leon, this shelf." She called and I walked toward her, she was pointing to an air gap under the shelf. I pushed it away and it revealed a new room, smaller and filled with electronic equipment and much to our surprise, the power was on.

"Do your magic." I said, bowing shortly when she sat on the computer and started pressing several buttons I didn't know what did, so I just watched.

After a while, I heard a loud noise and ran outside to check, the water on the lake had departed and a passageway going down appeared.

"You won the bet. Under the lake it is." Samantha said, announcing that she had exited the cabin as well.

We had our guns in hand and walked toward the passageway, we aimed down and there were no monsters in sight, only several steps leading down. Really carefully we climbed down, it felt like we were on an aquarium and we could see the lake on both our sides through a thick glass. I was two steps ahead Samantha, leading the way.

The loud sound of water splashing echoed and I turned around to see Samantha being pulled into the lake. I panicked.


	10. Under the lake we go

**Chapter ten is up! **  
**I posted an image on my profile of how I pictured Samantha, I think it might help imagine her during the story.**

**shippolove844: Leon is a knight in the shining armor, he will always help a lady in distress. **  
**Leon had a hint of sarcasm that I find irresistible and the fact that he helped Sasha made me love him even more! **  
**Well, if you promise reading it, I can write a story based on the film especially for you. :D**  
**Ada is... A pain in the ass. I wish I could just kill her already.**  
**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters, only Samantha Wright and every turn of events.**

* * *

Chapter X – Under the lake we go

**| Leon POV |**

Panic took over me when Samantha got pulled into the water, I felt like I was hyperventilating and my heart ached. Without thinking, I did the only thing that seemed right: I jumped into the water.

The lake was dark and if it wasn't for my flashlight, I wouldn't be able to see an inch away from my face. I looked around and soon spotted the creature that had pulled her. It was like an octopus with much more tentacles and several eyes all over the giant body.

I saw Samantha fighting against the tentacle that embraced her waist, her face was becoming slightly blue and I knew she had no air left in her lungs.

I took my gun out and fired at one of the eyes, the octopus flinched in pain and let her go and seconds later she was swimming up and I followed.

We were reached the surface and gasped for air, but our relief lasted really shortly, the monster appeared behind us, a huge mouth opened ready to swallow anything in front of him.

To dodge, we both dived, the creature missing us for not more than a foot. After the octopus missed us, we went back to the surface.

"It won't let us through. We need to kill it!" Samantha yelled, taking her gun out, I nodded and flew back because of the wave created when the octopus emerged, it positioned himself between Samantha and I.

"We can make him get confused, he won't know who to hit!" I yelled and shot one of the eye, at the same time I heard another gunshot from the other side, the monster screamed in pain and begun waving the tentacles to every direction.

Something all my experiences taught me is that every monster has a weak spot, we just have to find it. Probably a bigger eye or a parasite hanging around, but there is no exception, this monster must have one too.

"Look for a bigger eye or parasite; it must be his weak spot!" I yelled and received no answer, but I could see Samantha's figure under me seconds later, she was looking below him.

I needed to keep him distracted from her, it was really dangerous being below a monster, but being below a monster and underwater was even more dangerous.

Every time I pulled the trigger and a bullet hit it on an eye, the octopus screamed and contorted, causing waves and sending me back. But I fired again the second later, attracting the monster to me and paralyzing it for at least a few seconds to gain us some time.

I was getting worried, she hadn't come out for minutes now and I couldn't see Samantha down there. I should have never let her go, it was too dangerous. I was about to dive when the octopus screamed and waved the tentacles with more strength than before, it's eyes strongly shut and he slowly begun sinking.

Samantha had done it. But where was she? Another minute passed and there was no sign of her, I was panicking again. What if she had been hit by the monster? Or he dragged her below with him? Or he crushed her on the bottom of the lake?

I looked at every direction, trying to find anything that pointed out where she was before I dived.

I heard a gasp behind me and turned fast to look. Samantha was breathing heavily and her face had a strange purple color because of the lack of air, but she was alive. She was fine.

She had no time to regain herself. Before she could do it I had touched her face with both my hands and pressed my lips against hers with full force. My eyes were shut, so I couldn't see her expression that was probably one of surprise.

It took her seconds to react and I thought she was going to push me away, but she didn't. She wrapped her arms around my neck and got closer while I begun moving my lips against her, every emotion expressed on a single kiss, including the fear of losing her.

Samantha pulled away shortly because of the lack of air and I kissed her cheeks, that were completely red from embarrassment.

"I thought you were going to die… Twice… Don't do that anymore." I said, my voice calm and low tone, she only nodded. "Let's get out of here…"

We swim to solid ground, everything on us completely wet. Samantha loosened her hair, letting it fall on her back and twisted her clothes trying to get rid of the excess of water, I did the same.

"I think it is safe for us to go down now." It was the first thing she said after the long silence and I smiled and nodded. I feared that things between us would get awkward now, but she did kiss me back, so that meant she had thought about it and perhaps even had feelings for me.

We moved to the passageway, this time without any interruption and we entered a really small elevator that forced us to be pressed against each other. Not that I mind it, but my heart was beating so fast that I feared she could hear it. Samantha was looking to the door and I tried to figure out what she was thinking that moment or if she had even realized how close we were to each other.

Judging by the increasing blush on her face, she did and I smiled to myself. I was about to touch her head with one hand when he elevator stopped. We had to get out and I felt a little frustrated because of the opportunity I had missed.

We were on an underground lab like we had guessed earlier. There was only one door on the hall, except for the elevator we had come from and we walked over it, guns in hand.

The door was electronically locked and Samantha pressed the buttons on the panel next to it before reaching for her pocket and taking out the ID card we had found earlier on the mansion.

"I hope it is water proof." The card had been hit repeatedly by the water and there was the small change it had been damaged.

She slid the card and the door beeped, announcing it was unlocked; she smiled triumphantly and returned the card to her pocket in case we would need it again later.

"Ready?" Samantha asked, a hand on the door, ready to open it. "Yes." I answered, raising my gun.

The door busted open and we jumped in, it was a quadrangular hall, filled with windows and four doors on each wall, we had three to investigate now, because one was from where he had come from.

"Still don't want to separate?" She asked, looking to me. "Yes, it is safer this way." I answered and she nodded simply. We walked to the door on the other side from where we came and looked through the windows, it looked like a corridor.

"Ladies first." I said, motioning the door for Samantha to go inside and she laughed before turning the doorknob, but nothing happened. "It is locked." She announced.

She looked around to see if there was a panel to open it, but there was nothing. "Next one then." She pointed to the door on our left and we walked toward it.

"You first this time." Samantha said and I opened the door without any difficulty and smiled smugly at her while raising an eyebrow, she just smirked. But my moment of arrogance lasted shortly because a zombie fell right into me, knocking me on the ground as he tried to bite anything on its reach.

Samantha shot once, hitting it on the back of the head and I pushed it away from me, immediately getting up. Samantha was smirking and I just ignored, trying not to smirk too.

We were on another hall, this time with two doors. We walked to the nearest one and opened it, it was a lab.

There were two zombies inside and they easily died with one bullet each. We looked at the many samples exposed and I looked at Samantha.

"What? Don't look at me. I was never good with chemistry. Maybe we should take them for our personal to analyze." I agreed and looked around for something that could be used as a container, founding a suitcase.

We put every sample inside it safely, not wanting to risk breaking one and being exposed to whatever virus there was inside the flask.

I finished closing the suitcase when I heard the door close, I hid the suitcase under some papers before Samantha and I turned with our guns in hand. I was shocked at the sight I just received: Ada Wong was standing there, pointing the gun to my chest.

"Leon, what a surprise." She said, the same tone she ever held on her voice. "Ada." I answered with a little hint of anger.

"You…" Samantha said, much to my surprise, she had nothing but anger on her voice. "Do you know her?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the woman I had met years ago. "I do, she works for the people that caused my community's infestation!"

"What?" I looked from the woman at my side to Ada, who remained with the same arrogant expression on her face. "Aah… I never thought someone had survived. But there is always a bad apple, I see…" She said, not holding the surprise or denying what Samantha had just said. And her insult made the fury inside me grow stronger.

"Is it true?!" I demanded her to answer. "Umbrella might have had something to do with that experiment."

Ada had always been a big mystery on my life, I never knew who she really was, what she really wanted, what she really felt. In Raccoon City she said she had feelings for me and I believed her, but… In reality I had never felt the same.

She was mysterious and I was attracted to the mystery, but now I felt nothing but anger toward her. She had caused so many deaths, including Samantha's family and she thought of them like an experiment!

"What are you doing here, Ada?!" I asked, even angrier than before. "I came to retrieve something that is ours." I glanced at the suitcase from the corner of my eyes. "Sorry, but there is nothing here."

"Nothing here?" She asked surprised. "No samples, no viruses, nothing. You are too late and so are we." I lied, wishing Samantha had picked up and would play along as well.

"Do you see anything?" Samantha asked and Ada glared at her then looked around to see if there was anything, but there wasn't. I had lost to her before in Spain, it wasn't going to happen this time, we needed those samples.

Mixed feelings ran across her face and I knew she was trying to figure out what to do next, but she kept aiming her gun at me.

"See you next time, Leon." She said, leaving before we could do anything. I stared down to Samantha and she looked up to me, relieve all over our faces.

"So… Friend of ours?" She more hissed than asked politely. "I never knew how to classify her, but now I know, she is not a friend."

"Mind telling me how you met her?" She asked, this time with less anger on her voice. "I met her in Raccoon City, she helped me out there a few times, with the excuse she was looking for her boyfriend. In reality, she was working for Umbrella. I thought she died there, but I encountered her in Spain last year, she helped again, but stole the sample from the virus and left me in an island ready to explode."

Samantha stayed quiet for a few seconds, thinking about what I had just told her. "And emotionally? Do you have feelings for her?" I was taken back because of her straight answer.

"No. For a while I thought I did, but I don't. Before she 'died' in Raccoon, she declared to me, and I kissed her, but that was it." I decided that telling the truth was better, no good would come out of I denied that something happened.

"I see… " Was all she said before ending the subject. "Should we leave the suitcase here or take it with us?" Samantha asked, looking at the desk where he had left the samples.

"I don't think it is safe here, we should take it with us." I answered and she nodded before taking the suitcase and handing it to me. "I am clumsier than you." She whispered before leaving the lab.

We walked to the other door on that hall, but looked from the small window on the door before opening. The place was completely messed and there were lots of zombies roaming inside, too many to count.

"I don't think there is something inside there that isn't broken already." I said, not really wanting to go inside. "I agree." Samantha replied and we walked back to the quadrangular hall. Our destination now was the door on the right from the locked one.

I sighed and prepared myself for whatever we would find on the second that door opened.


	11. Not all bad memories

**Chapter is up!**  
**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you guys are enjoying!**

**Hunter-Eve-Storm: Thank you for your reviews, it makes me really happy!**  
**We were talking about Damnation, it pretty much only shows Leon. The new Live Action I thought that Leon was a little out of character and I didn't enjoy much, you aren't missing anything by not watching it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, if I did, Leon would be mine!**

* * *

Chapter XI – Not all bad memories

**| Leon POV |**

Samantha kicked the door open, her gun in hand and I was aiming mine too, we were ready for anything that could come. But the room was empty.

There were a lot of computers and I saw Samantha's eyes shining at the sight. She walked over to the biggest computer and started typing; I just watched and paid attention to the door and the surroundings, expecting monsters to come out from every direction.

"There is info on the experiments they were doing here." She said, and I looked at her. "I will copy them so we can analyze later." I nodded and saw her taking out a USB flash drive and plugging it on the computer.

"They just left the information unprotected like that?" I asked and a small blush appeared on Samantha's face. "Ahn… No. I… Hacked their security system."

"I won't tell anyone. They left it open so anyone could see." She smiled thankfully at me and my heart skipped a beat, but went back to normal when she started typing again and looked away from me.

"Ok, it's done. I will try to access the electronic lock of that door back in the quadrangular room." She announced and a few seconds later I heard the sound of a door opening slowly and ran to the quadrangular room to see that the door had indeed opened.

She followed me and I saw triumph on her face, so I smiled to myself. I walked into the corridor first, slowly and ready to shoot, while Samantha walked behind me, also ready.

When we turned on a corner, we saw a woman, sitting on the ground and looking devastated.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" I asked, carefully stepping on her direction. She looked at us and I recognized her from the ID Card we had gotten earlier, her name was Eliza… Eliza Phillips. "Who are you? What are you doing here?!" She yelled, she was serious disturbed.

"Ma'am, we are here to help. You are a survivor, you should come with us. We mean no harm, we just want to get you out of here safely." Samantha said, walking past me and kneeling down next to the woman, but she backed away. "No! It's all my fault! Leave me alone!"

"What do you mean by it's your fault?" I asked, suspiciously. I put a hand on Samantha's shoulder, making her get up and take a step back, I didn't like that woman.

"Do you work on The Sacred Holy Stone?" I asked, squeezing my gun firmly. "I was headmaster there." She admitted and Samantha and I raised our guns at her. "Do you work for this corporation?"

"They forced me… They forced to become headmaster there, I didn't want to. They needed someone on the inside making things easier for them. And now all the kids are gone…" I resisted the urge to look at Samantha to see if she was alright and kept staring at the woman on the floor. "Are all of them dead?" Samantha asked, her voice firm.

"Probably… They weren't supposed to get hurt… We just needed the space. It was quiet and isolated, just like we needed. And they needed money, so we used their name to receive the money from our sells and in reward we gave a small contribution to the foundation."

"Are you hurt?" I heard Samantha next to me ask, but we received no answer. "I gotta make things right…" Eliza said, getting up, she was holding something on her hand and before we could stop her, she injected on her arm.

"Fuck!" Samantha yelled, taking a few steps back, and I did the same, aiming to Eliza's head and shooting. But it was too late.

In a matter of seconds she suffered mutation and her oversized arm blocked the bullets. "Fuck!" Samantha yelled again and grabbed my arm, pulling me as she begun running quickly to the door on the end of the corridor.

It had so many stairs and we climbed it without looking back, knowing that she was probably right behind us. I kicked the door open and we were on a heliport, but without a chopper. There was nowhere to run.

"Shit!" I said, looking around to see if there was a ladder or something we could use to escape, but I wasn't having much luck and neither was Samantha by the look on her face.

The door flung open and we turned to look.

What once was a woman became an incredible terrifying monster. Her arms were strong and twice the size of her body, each with a giant eye. Her face was distorted and her eyes were small while her mouth showed every tooth and was really big.

"How is that making things right?!" Said Samantha, incredibly frustrated next to me. "She killed those kids, now she thinks she should die too. We have no option but fight." She nodded and fired once at the monster, but nothing happened.

"You wouldn't happen to have a rocket launcher hidden there, would you?" She asked and I tried not to laugh. "No. You?"

"Of course, how come you don't see it?" She shouted sarcastically and I laughed. We were expecting the monster to slowly come at us, but we were wrong. It launched itself toward us, supporting the small body with its arms. We jumped each to one direction, dodging the attack.

"Distract it for me! I think I saw something that may help!" Samantha yelled and ran, while I begun shooting to gain the monster's attention. Now I had a bigger problem: Escape the attacks.

It was fast and tried to hit me with both or one arm, or even launched itself at me, forcing me to jump to the side several times. I shot at one eye and it screamed and got even angrier, attacking with more strength and faster.

I shot at the eyes a few more times until it stopped, on its knees. "You killed it?!" Samantha yelled, but I couldn't see her from where I was. Before I answered, the monster had begun twitching crazily.

Two arms grew from the monster's torso and he became a quadruped, his previous long arms hanging only as weapons now. I laughed sarcastically.

"Any day now?!" I yelled to Samantha, but received no reply.

The monster had recomposed from the mutation and growled angrily, staring at me. I held my breath, taking one step behind. My mistake. It made the monster react and it came at me full speed.

I was launched back because I couldn't react in time, it was just too quick. I groaned when my back hit the wall behind me and I gasped for air, touching my chest with one hand where I had been just hit.

"Leon! Are you alright?!" Samantha yelled from somewhere and I pulled myself to my feet, still having trouble breathing, I think I broke a rib. "Just a broken rib!" I yelled back. I know it wasn't just a rib, but I had been worse.

The monster attacked again and this time I had time to jump away from the attack, groaning because of the pain I was feeling every time I moved an inch.

It was ready to attack again when a shot rang out and it turned to look. Samantha was pointing her gun to the monster and she held something I couldn't see in the other hand. Whatever it was, I hoped it would help us getting out of there alive.

Slowly the monster turned to stare at her and she stood still until he was inches away, then she shot him with the thing on her hand. The monster flew back and cried out, a red smoke coming out of him.

"What is that?" I yelled, getting near. "It is a flare gun, I saw it when I was looking for a way out, but I had forgotten the exact location."

"Is it dead?" She asked. The monster wasn't moving, but to be safe, I emptied the clip of my gun on his head. "I hope so."

We turned to leave, I was walking a few steps ahead and reached the door when sounds of steps made me turn. The monster wasn't dead and was running full speed toward me. I wasn't going to have time to react.

I felt someone pushing me to the side a second before the monster ran past. I fell on the ground and looked to the door, Samantha wasn't there, but the monster was laying on the stairs, against a wall.

She had pushed me out of the way… And because of that she had gotten in the way… I tried to process what had happened quickly, but didn't have time, red smoke filled the staircase and I shut my eyes closed.

A few seconds later I opened and the smoke was gone. The monster moved slightly and fell, dead, then slowly dissolved.

Samantha was leaning on the wall, her chest bloodied, but she coughed, which means she was still alive. I ran to her, kneeling down on her side.

"Stupid! You could have gotten yourself killed!" I yelled, but she smirked. "We are even now. You saved me down on the lake and I saved you now."

"At what cost?! Your life?!" I shouted angry, but the smirked didn't leave her face, she touched her chest and tried to get up, failing. "I won't die." She promised, but she was bleeding really badly.

"I won't…" Samantha reassured and I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself own. I felt her hands touching my face, they were wet probably from her blood, but I didn't mind. "No one is going to die…" She said, determination all over her voice.

I leaned closer, touching her forehead with mine and sighed, closing my eyes slowly. Her hands were still on my face and after a few seconds I felt something against my lips.

Surprised, I opened my eyes, her face was closer and completely red, her lips were touching mine really gently, she had her eyes closed. I carefully brought her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist, and making sure my chest wouldn't touch her wounded one.

My heart was beating fast and my face grew hotter as our lips moved together. The kiss was gentle and even shy, but so full with emotions. It was the second time we kissed after almost dying because of something dangerous and monstrous.

She tasted sweet just like I imagined and it made me deepen the kiss, my breathing becoming heavy and so was hers.

Samantha pushed me away gently, panting, her face was really red and she looked to the floor. I should ask her later what that kiss meant.

"We should go." I said, helping her get up. She could walk alone, but not very quickly so we walked calmly, paying attention to every direction around us, we weren't in good shape to fight.

I saw Samantha pick up her phone and she dialed a number. "It's Wright. Send the car to the entrance of the mansion, the mission is over. Tell the HQ to prepare doctors, we have been wounded." Then she hung up and put her phone on her pocket. "They will be waiting for us. And the agent was quite worried about you. You have an admirer."

She joked and I felt glad that she didn't get angry or anything bad because of the kiss. "Sam… About the k…" I started saying, but she cut me.

"Later, when we get out of here safely." She smiled gently after finishing speaking and I smiled back.

We dragged ourselves out of the lab, all we had to do was walk the path to the entrance gate and we would be safe and this mission over.

We were almost there when we heard a loud noise coming from the side of the road. Looking at each other briefly, we raise our guns and walked over, noticing a small cabin we didn't see when we got inside.

The door was locked from outside and I shot the padlock, then kicked the door open. Samantha and I gasped in surprise. Kids, a lot of unharmed kids were there, sitting scared on the dark.

"It is alright, we are here to help… Can someone tell me what happened?" Samantha said, pulling away her gun. "A woman… She locked us in when our friends and teachers became strange…"

"Let's get out of here…" I told them and slowly the kids got up and walked out of the cabin. Samantha had reached for her phone and dialed again. "It's Wright. We need cars, a lot of cars, we found survivors."

She looked at me after pulling her phone away and smiled. Well, not all her memories with kids had to be bad ones.


	12. Only the second floor

**Another chapter is up!**  
**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys are enjoying!**

**shippolove844: Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying!**  
**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Haalyle: I am glad you are enjoying!**  
**I agree with you, kids are great and annoying, that's what make them so special. Also, we are all kids, doesn't matter our age, don't you agree? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, if I did, Leon would be mine!**

* * *

Chapter XII – Only the second floor

**| Leon POV |**

A week passed after our successful mission and Samantha was still hospitalized because of her injuries. Her skin had been ripped open and she had multiple rib fractures, it was surprising that she could stand and walk almost normally after being hurt so badly.

I was discharged after two days but kept going back to the hospital to pay her a visit every day.

The white halls of the hospital seemed endless as I walked on them on my way to her bedroom, it was private because of her status and connection to the President of United States of America and there were always at least one guard on her door.

I dismissed the one in watch so he could drink some coffee, she was safe with me. I knocked on the door but didn't wait for a reply and walked in.

Samantha was sitting on her bed, a book on her hands and she was wearing glasses, I also noticed that her hair was down. She looked at me when I entered and smiled.

"Hey, there." She said, closing her book after marking the page she was on. I sat on the chair next to her bed and handed her a bouquet of roses. "Really, my room is more decorated than a floriculture. " I laughed, but put the bouquet on the nightstand anyway, next to several other flowers I had brought every day.

"It is the least I can do. You got injured because of me after all." I said and she rolled her eyes. We had this argument every time I visited and she always ended up giving up and ignoring me for a couple of minutes.

"What are you reading?" I asked, looking at the book she had opened once more to ignore me. "It is about a man who got killed because he bought too many flowers." She hissed with a little sarcasm and I laughed.

"But in real life you cannot kill me, because I am stronger and healthier than you." I said proudly, teasing her. She glared at me, her eyes over her glasses. "I still own a gun."

"I am sure you do." I teased again and felt her book hitting my arm, I only laughed. "How are you feeling?" I stopped joking and asked seriously, she sighed shortly.

"Fine. No pain. The cuts and my ribs are healing really well, I am glad I wasn't infected by the monster's claws. I will be discharged soon I think. You?" She smiled after speaking, I stared at her lips for a few seconds before answering. "I am fine, as good as new."

"Glad to hear it. Do you know if you will be back on duty soon?" I shook my head, resting on the chair. "No, they are cutting me some slack."

"Of course they are, you are the President's adored one. Mr. Leon Scott Kennedy, the President's favorite." I laughed and hit her arm playfully.

"I just had a crazy idea." I announced and she looked at me, curious. "What?"

"Let's get out of here." I wasn't joking, she had been in the hospital for a week now and I am completely sure she was dying to get out for at least a few hours. "Are you insane, Leon?"

"Nope. I know you want it, you just have to say and you will be out for a few hours." I figured she wasn't the one to break rules. "Do you have normal clothes here?"

"I think I do, one agent got me some stuff from my apartment." She picked a bag from under her bed and started looking inside it, then pulled a jeans and a t-shirt out. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, unsure.

"Yes, I am." She eyed me suspiciously before getting out of the bed and walking to the bathroom. I stared at the closed door while I waited patiently.

Samantha came out of the bathroom a few minutes after, dressed in normal clothes, she had a hand on her stomach.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?" I asked, getting up and walking toward her, feeling concerned. "I am fine, I just pumped into the sink while I fought against the jeans. Where are we going?"

"I think I know a good place." She raised an eyebrow but didn't question me, then she made her way to the door, but I stopped her. "We are only on the second floor."

"Jump?! You want me to jump?!" She shouted, trying not to be so loud. I simply nodded and smirked, pulling her to the window. There was nothing under it that could disturb us since the window was directly connected to an alley behind the hospital.

"I will go first and I will get you once you jump." Before she could say anything I had already jumped and landed on the floor safely. I looked up and stretched my arms so she could jump. "Come on!"

Samantha hesitated for a few seconds before jumping, her eyes were shut closed and I knew she was expecting her body to meet the ground, but I caught her. She was light and small so I had no trouble on picking her up bridal style. It took me a few moments to put her down.

"Are you alright?" I asked and she nodded. "I am, nothing is broken, I swear." She joked and I smiled, beginning to walk outside the alley.

"My car is parked near." We walked to my car that was parked a few blocks away and I sat on the driver's seat while she sat on the passenger's and fastened her seatbelt.

I didn't say where we were going and drove for twenty minutes before stopping, she looked at me questioningly. "Wait here, I will be right back." I said and got out of the car, turning once to see if she had obeyed and she had.

I walked to a grocery store and bought a few things like bread and the necessary to make sandwiches, also juice and a cake.

When I got back to the car, I hid it on the trunk before she could see and entered again, ignoring the look on her face.

We drove for half an hour before arriving to our destination; it was a cliff with view to the city. Samantha got out of the car as soon as it stopped and she looked amazed. "Wow. Wow. It is beautiful here."

I watched from the car as she got to the edge of the cliff and look down and then take a few steps back. "I have the feeling I am going to fall."

Laughing, I got near and set a cloth on the grassy ground and then put the food I had bought. She looked at the simple picnic that I arranged and smiled, sitting next to the cloth. "You sure can act quickly without a plan."

"We have to improvise a little once in a while." I winked and smirked, also sitting on the grass, on the other side of our improvised picnic table.

"Food, food from outside the hospital! I forgot they existed!" Samantha exclaimed happy, starting to prepare a huge sandwich, I laughed while looking at her. "Hospital food it's not that bad, Sam."

"You didn't stay long enough to feel like throwing up every time a meal was close. I was really surprised by how quickly you recovered, are you like Wolverine or something?" My stomach hurt from how hard I laughed at her comparison.

"I wish. If I am Wolverine, who are you?" I asked, playing alone once I could talk and breathe properly. She pondered, scratching her chin. "If I had to pick one guy… I would say Deadpool. But a woman… I like Magik."

"Are you a comics' fan?" I asked. We hadn't really talked about ourselves before, what we liked, music, foods. It would be interesting to know more about her.

"Mister, I am very proud of my comic collection." Samantha said proudly and I laughed. "Remind me to show it to you someday. I am sure you will be really jealous."

"We will see about that. Oh, who is taking care of Chester?" I remembered her cute dog and got a little worried. "My next door neighbor, I called her when we got to the hospital and asked her to feed him three times a day."

"Do you want me to take at look at him?" She was still eating and I smiled at the sight. "Could you do me this favor?" I nodded, smiling and receiving a smile back.

"Has anyone ever told that you have pretty eyes?" I asked without thinking and I saw a blush appearing on her cheeks and she looked away quickly. "My mother did. She had brown eyes and my father green; it was a shock that my eyes came out gray. It was actually a funny story because my father thought I wasn't his daughter and ordered a DNA test. All because of eyes."

"I can imagine the scandal and surprisingly it all ended up alright."

Samantha had finished eating, so she laid on the grass, looking to the blue sky, there weren't so many clouds and the breeze was refreshing.

"It's nice to feel pure air, I don't like the smell of hospitals." Samantha said and I smiled, watching her face as she rested and breathed slowly.

"Sam…" I called and she looked at me, only turning her head and not getting up. "We haven't talked about the mission."

I had the feeling she was avoiding that specific conversation as she didn't say anything about our two kisses during our visit to the foundation. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"We must, don't we?" She whispered and I felt a little apprehensive about her distance. "What is there to say… You kissed me once, then I kissed you… We can think about it in two ways. One: It was just adrenaline because of the almost death experience. Two: We have feelings for each other."

I knew what mine was, but what was hers? I feared the answer would not be a good one.

"We work together, the other agents would kill me if they knew what happened, I can so see Hunnigan pinning me against a wall and hitting my stomach several times." She laughed at the thought and I did too, it was a funny thought.

"Which one of the two options is yours?" I asked, unsure, but not letting my voice show it. "It is a secret." She said and I felt like shaking her until she spit it out. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Yours?" She asked, I knew what to answer. "It is a secret."

"Haha, really funny." She glared at me and I smirked, raising an eyebrow. If she wanted to play this game, we're on, but I would win.

"I think we better return to the hospital, they must be crazy after me." Samantha slowly got up, stretching. She helped me pick up the stuff that we didn't eat and put it on my car, my hand brushed on hers when we picked up the juice box and I saw her smiling.

I drove back to the hospital and indeed they were crazy after her, a few agents were even running around to see if they could find any lead of where she went.

"They exaggerate too much, it's not like I am special or anything. If it were you, I would completely understand." She said, feeling a little frustrated and angry about all the commotion.

"I am not that loved." I rolled my eyes and sat on the chair by the bed while Samantha entered the bathroom to change. "Yes, you are. The president, Hunnigan, almost every agent, every waitress, nurses, doctors." She yelled from the bathroom.

"You!" I yelled back, teasing her and I heard her laugh before she came out, wearing pajamas. "So you admit people love you."

"Only if you admit you are part of people." She rolled her eyes and slapped me on the back of the head, I laughed.

"They will banish me from the hospital after this." She got up on the bed and picked her book. "Of course they will. But, hey, this is only the second floor!" She said sarcastically and I laughed again.

"I know you don't regret." Her book was open and she was looking for the page she had stopped. "Never said I did." Was her reply. "I should go before they kick me out and arrest me for kidnapping."

I got up and leaned in, kissing the top of her head, she looked up to smile at me. Her face so close that gave me thoughts of things to do, but I couldn't. "Bye, Leon."

"Goodbye. Don't starve yourself." I warned before leaving the room, smiling openly to myself.

I definitely knew my answer.


	13. Changes

**I can't believe it is already chapter 13! Time is flying!**  
**Thank you for reading it and I hope you guys are enjoying!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters, if I did, Leon would be mine!**

* * *

Chapter XIII – Changes

**| Leon POV |**

Two more days passed and Samantha was finally being discharged from the hospital. I had picked her up and drove to her apartment, where I had been one time before while she was away to look at her dog Chester.

She unlocked the door to let us in and immediately fell on the couch near the door. "My home… I missed you." She muttered with relief on her voice and I smiled, setting her bag next to the couch and closing the door.

Chester came barking and jumped on his owner happily, licking her face several times, he clearly had missed her.

"See? My dog loves me, not you!" She stuck her tongue out of her mouth at me and I laughed, walking to her and sitting on the armchair and crossed my legs.

"My house, my bed, my food… I missed it. I know, let's eat pizza!" She jumped and picked the telephone. "You know, it is not your food if you don't make it." I said and she stuck her tongue once more.

I heard her talk on the phone and ask for two chicken's pizzas. It was a simple thing, but she seemed so excited about it.

"Oh, I remembered. But I think we are way past our twentieth date." I laughed at her clever remark. "Life saving counts as five, I think." I replied and she laughed too.

"Clever boy, clever boy." She said and I winked at her, making her laugh harder. "You have an easy laughter, did you know that?"

"I do not, Leon!" She frowned, stopping laughing and crossed her arms. "Yes, you do."

A cushion hit my face and Samantha laughed, I threw another cushion at hers, but she dodged. "Slow, Leon, slow." I threw another one and hit her this time, only making her laugh.

We heard the doorbell thirty minutes later and she got up to answer, picking up her purse first. "I can pay." I shouted, but she waved and ignored me. Then she left the apartment to get our pizzas.

Samantha returned a few minutes later, two pizzas' boxes on her hand, she closed the door and placed the boxes on the dining table, then went to the kitchen.

I stood up and followed, getting plates as she picked cutlery. "Careful, now, Leon, I have weapons and I am not afraid of using them." I laughed and placed the two plates on the table.

We ate while talking and laughing, conversation always flowed normally with us and time simply passed by in a blink of an eye. When I looked at the clock, it was pointing to 10 p.m..

"I have to go. It is late." I said. We were again sitting on the couch and I patted Chester on the head while he slept next to me peacefully. "What time is it?" Samantha asked. "10 p.m."

"Wow, time flied. Before you go, I promised I was going to show my comic books' collection." She got up and motioned me to follow and I did, entering her bedroom. It was white and the furniture was simple, her bed was king-size and I noticed there weren't any pictures.

"Here." She opened one of the two wardrobes and it was completely filled with comic books. "Wow. Pretty impressive." I complimented, getting closer to look better. "I told you I was proud of my collection."

"Now that you realized your dream of seeing it, you can go. Bye." She waved and patted my arm gently. "Hey! Just like that?!" I faked being hurt and offended. "Alright, you can touch only ONE."

Samantha leaned on the wall next to the wardrobe while watching me suspiciously and I got near, taking small steps to make the scene more dramatic. But instead of making my way to the wardrobe, I took one step to the side and stopped in front of her, my arms touching the wall on each side of her face.

"What is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "You said I could touch one. But didn't mention which or what." Her face acquired a deep shade of red and she looked up to see my face.

"Quit joking, Leon." She rolled her eyes and pushed me, making me laugh, I didn't put a fight and backed away.

"Walk me to the door?" I asked and Samantha smiled, nodding. I said goodbye to Chester before leaving and walked out of the apartment with her by my side, we walked down to the hall and stopped on the building's door.

"Drive safely." She said, patting my shoulder. "I will. If you need anything, call me."

"You could always buy me more pizza. Nah, I will be fine, Leon. In fact, I think I will pay a visit to the HQ tomorrow." She smiled at me. I didn't think it was a good idea, she had just been discharged from the hospital and needed time to rest.

"Take your time before you go, there is no need to rush." I told her, but she shook her head gently. "I am fine, I probably won't take long, I just want to know how things are."

"What time will you be there?" There was no point in trying to dissuade her. "Why should I tell you? You will ruin all the fun!" She joked and I smiled. "I will be there around 11 a.m."

"Want to have lunch with me after?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow. "Can't stay away from me, can you, Leon?"

"Nope, I can't." She laughed and opened the building's door, feeling the breeze on her face for a few seconds with her eyes closed, I simply watched her face.

"Well, good night." Samantha stretched her arm and hand for me to shake and I held her hand gently, not letting go and she didn't pull away too. I stared straight into her eyes and she returned the stare.

We looked at each other for a couple of seconds before I leaned closer and kissed her forehead, her eyes were closed when I stepped back a little and I took that as an opening. I touched her lips with mine really softly and surprisingly enough she didn't back away.

With my free hand I touched her face, stepping closer while still holding her hand and initiating a soft kiss. I knew the chances of her stepping away were really high, but she didn't. I felt Samantha's hand on the back of my neck, pulling me a little closer and I smiled against her lips.

We parted after a while and I kissed her forehead gently, seeing her smile.

"Good night…" I whispered before turning and walking to my car. Samantha watched me go before she entered the building and I left with a smile on my face.

~\~/ ~

The next day just like she had promised, there she was, walking into the HQ exactly at 11 a.m.. Her hair was down and she wore informal clothes, I smiled at her and walked over.

"Punctual, I see." I said. She didn't stop walking and I followed by her side. "Some of us are." She said sarcastically and I smirked. "Believe me, it saved my life once."

"Really?" She turned to look at me, seeming curious and intrigued. "Yes. Raccoon City. It was my first day but I overslept and was late. It saved my life." I told her, it was always hard to speak about Raccoon, but with her, someone who had been in a similar situation, it seemed to be easier.

"Well, I am glad you like to sleep then." We turned on a corridor and someone pumped on me.

"Sorry." The person said and I recognized the voice. Hunnigan. I hadn't seen her in quite a while and feared she still had the idea I was interested on her. "Leon, you disappeared! How are you?"

"I am fine, you?" I said shortly and politely, she was obviously ignoring Samantha, who had stopped next to me with her face switching from amusement and annoyance.

"Maybe I should leave you two to catch up." Samantha said, not hiding the fact that she found my discomfort really funny. "Yes, do that, Wright, go hide behind a pizza box."

"At least I don't annoy the pizza and it doesn't run away from me." Ouch. I watched Samantha walk away and was pretty sure that if Hunnigan had the chance, she would try to hit her. "I have things to do. See ya, Hunnigan." I waved and walked away as fast as I could.

"I bet you found very funny to leave me there." I said once I was able to catch up with Samantha, she turned to look at me, smirking. "Oh, I did."

"You should have seen her face, she was about to punch you." Her smirk widened. "Good thing I am a fast runner then."

We got to our supervisor's office and knocked. "Come in." He said from the inside and Sam opened the door and I closed once we both were inside.

"Ah, my two favorite agents! What bring you here?" He said. Man, he is so false, he never liked us and now he was praising.

"I wanted to know how the researches are going. We brought a lot of material." Samantha said, sitting on the chair in front of his desk and I sat next to her, only watching. "Our scientists are doing their best, but there isn't any news yet."

We sighed frustrated, they were really slow workers.

"I was going to wait to tell you this… We have a new and valuable recruit." We got new agents all the time, what about this one was different that he had to wait to tell us and make such a fuss?

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Me." Samantha and I turned to look and my jaw dropped and my face changed into a deep frown. Ada Wong was standing on the door, a smug smile on her face.

"What?" We asked in unison and turned to look at the supervisor, our looks demanding an explanation. "She gave us valuable information and she helped the kids on the foundation, she kept her safe, nothing fairer than to give her the opportunity to prove herself."

"Do you know who she is? She works for Albert Wesker and Umbrella!" Samantha yelled next to me, slamming her hands on the desk, I understood her frustration, I was feeling it too.

"She did nothing but stand in our way all these years and you want her to work with us?" I asked and I saw a hint of surprise on Ada's face, as she was expecting me to be supportive. "Leon, I thought that of all people, you would understand." She whispered, not moving from her spot.

"Me? Why? Because you fooled me in Raccoon City and made me believe you had feelings? If you thought that, you are crazy. I will not work with her, I don't want to be paired with her in any mission, understand?"

Our supervisor nodded his head, Samantha didn't say anything, I think she had made her point very clear and she was with me on this one. I got her hand and pulled her outside the office, my frustration being even clearer now, since my face was becoming red and I was breathing heavily.

I ran a hand on my hair once we were a few corridors away and stopped walking, closing my eyes for a few seconds to calm down. "She won't stay here for long, she will show her true self soon." Samantha said, trying to comfort me.

"I know. But we need to keep our eyes open." She nodded and touched my back with one hand, caressing it gently to calm me down. She was frustrated too, but I had snapped out.

"It will be hard for you… You were involved with her once and she betrayed you…" She whispered, looking to the floor, but I stared directly to her face. "It is in the past. If I one day had feelings for her, they are gone."

"Good, because I already have to share you with Hunnigan and almost every woman in the world, another one will be difficult to deal." She joked, trying to lighten the mood and I laughed.

Share me… That meant she sort of owned me, which means we were involved. I like the sound of that.

"She is nothing but a ghost haunting me." I reassured, holding Samantha's face with both hands and making her look at me, she smiled. "Let's just hope this ghost will go away soon…" I whispered, kissing her forehead.

Things were going to be different now… My fear was: Better or worse?


	14. We can't dance

**Another chapter is up! It's surprising that I managed to update today. My computer died last night and I had to format and almost lost everything, luckily my mother was able to save my files. **

**shippolove844: I am glad you are enjoying! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter XIV – We can't dance

**| Leon POV |**

I returned to my normal duties after a week Samantha had been discharged from the hospital and she was eager to return to hers too, so she simply ignored the doctor's orders and went back to the HQ to work.

It was probably the first time I felt relieved by having to work with Ashley, at least I was away and didn't have to see our new companion agent Ada Wong. The thought gave me a sick feeling on the stomach and it was really repulsive.

Ashley was babbling about a dress she wanted to buy for a feast the government was going to host tonight because of our successful mission and discoveries. Bullshit in my opinion, I hate those occasions and always avoided social meetings.

"Yes, Ashley, I am sure your dress will fit you perfectly." I said, trying to shut her up, but she then talked about the shoes and the makeup.

My cellular rang and I excused myself to answer it.

"Kennedy." I said and my heart fastened when I heard Samantha's voice on the other side of the line. "Leon, it's me."

"Sam… How are you?" I smiled while talking and I saw Ashley glaring at me not too distant. "I am fine, you?" She asked.

"I am fine, working like always. I love my job. So, you couldn't stay away from me and had to call, huh?" I teased and heard her laugh on the other side. "Yeah, sure, whatever. I just wanted to know if you will be attending the feast tonight."

"I think I have to, since it's because of us it will even exist. You will go too, right?" I pictured her in a dress, she would probably look amazing in one. "I think so, not sure yet."

"If I am going to suffer, you are too. Don't abandon me with the wolves." I pleaded and she laughed again, sighing and I could see her rolling her eyes while doing so. "Fine, Mr. Dramatic, I will go."

"Good, good, I will see you tonight then. Want me to pick you up in your apartment?" It wasn't a bad idea since she lived close to me. "Would you? I don't have a car."

"Of course. At 8 p.m. then. I will see you tonight." I said and heard her mutter a _See ya _and then hang up. I was smiling widely and that made Ashley glare even more but I didn't mind it, I was going to the feast with a beautiful woman accompanying me.

~\~/~

At 5 p.m. I left the White House and went to my apartment, I needed to get ready. Not that it would take a very long time, but Ashley was already crying she was going to be late so I was excused from my duties for the day, thank God women take so long to get dressed sometimes.

I showered and got dressed, I was wearing a black smoking and pulled my hair back and made it stay put with a little of gel.

I left my apartment half an hour before the time I had combined with Samantha. I bought a bouquet of lilies and soon was at her building's door, ringing the doorbell, she answered. "Yes?"

"It's me, Leon. Are you ready?" I asked, feeling a little anxious. "Almost, come up." She said and the door opened allowing me to go inside the building.

I climbed the few flights of stairs until I reached her floor and knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer, I heard Chester barking inside and smiled to myself, I adored that dog.

I don't think I ever felt this shocked and amazed before. Samantha was simply stunning. Her dress was black with an opening on the side of her leg and it had a not so deep neckline. Her hair was curly and over only one shoulder and she wore a light makeup, but her lips were red and it gave me urge to kiss her.

"I hope it isn't too much…" She whispered, feeling a little uncomfortable. Even in high heels she was still significantly shorter than me.

"You look… I don't even have the word for it…" Samantha blushed and looked to the floor. "These are for you." I handed her the bouquet and she smiled, picking it up. "It wasn't necessary… Come in, I will put it on the water."

She walked inside the apartment and I followed, closing the door. I watched as she picked up a vase for the flowers and put it already filled with water on top of her dining table, then gently placed the flowers inside.

"I will just grab my purse." She said and I nodded, not being able to take my eyes off of her. She grabbed a small black purse and walked toward me, smiling. "We can go now."

My eyes were locked on her red lips that formed a sweet smile and she looked up me, waiting. I knew we should probably get going, but my legs moved by themselves and I got closer, touching her face with both hands and then placing my lips on top of hers.

Samantha slowly returned the kiss and touched my chest with both hands, her high heels helping me so I wouldn't have to bend down so much. I caressed her delicate cheek with my hands during the kiss.

We slowly parted and we smiled at each other. Her thumb touched my lips and she laughed slightly. "Didn't know you use lipstick, Mr. Kennedy."

"There are a lot of things you won't know about me, Miss Wright." I joked, winking at her and she laughed again. "Let's go, then."

I held her hand and we exited the apartment and then the building, getting inside my car and I drove to the saloon where the meeting would be held.

The valet took my car away and I waited for Samantha to hold my arm, smiling at her, and she did. After one deep breath, we entered the place. It was filled with lots of important people, including the President himself and his family.

As soon as we entered we were spotted and the President came to greet us. "Leon, Miss Wright! So good of you to join us!" He said, patting my arm. "We wouldn't miss it for anything." I said. Since when did I spoke about us as a couple no one knew we were becoming?

"There are so many people that would like to meet the two agents that successfully saved a lot of innocent kids and helped us on this war." The people on that place were involved with combat against bioterrorism and to my surprise there were a lot of them, these matters were usually confidential.

"I am going to have a drink first." Samantha said next to me and I smiled at her. She let go off my arm and walked to the nearby waiter and got herself a glass of champagne. She grimaced when she tasted the liquid, it was obvious she didn't like alcoholic drinks.

The president touched my back and guided me to talk to some people and I did my best to pay attention to the conversation, but I just wasn't totally interested on what they had to say.

"Mr. Kennedy. It is an honor to know that this country is being protected by someone like you. Have you thought about becoming a politic?" One short and fat man asked and I looked at him. "No, I haven't. I guess I prefer being on the field than behind a desk."

"Spoke like a true agent." Another man said. I had no idea of who these people were and I didn't feel any inclined in finding out.

They kept speaking for almost twenty minutes before one of them excused himself and that was my chance to leave. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to look for someone." I said and left, not waiting for a reply.

Samantha was nowhere to be seen and it frustrated me. I wanted to stay with her, to look at her.

"Leon. Looking good." I heard a woman said and turned to see Hunnigan. She was wearing a too open dress and it made her seem a little vulgar. "Thank you." I said. I knew I should have said that she looked good too, but it would be easily noticed as a lie.

"Did you come alone?" She asked, a glass of wine in her hand and she got closer. "No, I didn't."

"Is that so? Who is the lucky woman then?" She asked and I felt a little uncomfortable, there was no way in hell Hunnigan would react nicely if she heard I came with Samantha. "Me, he came with me."

The familiar voice came from behind me and I didn't need to turn because a second later Samantha was standing next to me, a glass in her hand and it had a dark liquid.

"Wright. Who knew that under those large clothes there was a large woman." Hunnigan hissed and I rolled my eyes, Samantha wasn't fat at all. "Yet, Leon came with me." She said simply, not bothering to argue.

"I am sure you did something to convince him. Have she threatened to crush you, Leon?" Hunnigan hissed the beginning and then turned with a kind tone to me. I hate false people.

"Actually, I invited her, not the other way around. So, if you excuse us, we have things to do." I pulled Samantha by the arm away from Hunnigan, that woman was getting on my nerves.

We crossed the hall into a emptier corner and sat on the bench that was there, it drained me to be around so many people that only wanted to discuss politics and work, or worse: flirt with me.

"You should choose your stalkers better, Leon." Samantha joked and I laughed. "The only one I want stalking me is more interested in disappearing from my sight." I saw a small blush appear on her cheeks and she looked away.

"I went looking for something to drink, I hate anything that contains alcohol. The waiters are only serving champagne and wine, so I went to the kitchen and there was an untouched stock of refrigerant. It can pass as wine easily because of the color." I laughed and kept looking at her, her eyes scanned the room nervously.

Gently I touched her hair with one hand, gaining her attention and she raised her head to look at my face, blinking in confusion, but a small smile played on her lips. "Do you want to dance?" I asked and she laughed. "I don't know how to dance."

"Neither do I." I grabbed her hand, taking the glass away and putting on a table nearby, then dragged her to the small dance floor. A slow music was playing, Samantha looked lost, so I put both her hands on my shoulders then touched her waist.

It was pretty clear none of us knew how to dance, I stepped on her feet a few times and she stepped on mine too, but it only made us laugh hard. After the music ended, we stepped back, still laughing.

The second we stepped back, someone came onto her and threw Samantha on the floor, I helped her get up, her dress was wet with wine. Ashley was standing, with an expression of shock. The dress she was so excited about was dreadful, pink and full with flowers.

"I am sorry! I didn't see you there!" She cried out, but I saw that she was fighting not to laugh. "It's alright." Samantha said, walking away. I followed her to the ladies toilet but stopped on the door, I couldn't go in, of course.

I waited anxiously and even worried, but she walked out after a few minutes, her dress dry. "Nothing a towel can't do. I am glad the dress is black." Samantha said, smiling at me. "Well, she is your fiancée, of course she would get jealous." She mocked and I glared at her.

"She is not my fiancée." She shook her head gently, smirking. "Poor, Leon, your memory is so bad…"

"Let's get some fresh air." I said, holding her hand and pulling her with me. We climbed the stair that led to the rooftop and she breathed deeply once the air hit her face, making her hair fly.

We approached the edge and leaned on the balcony, the building was tall so we could see a big part of the illuminated city.

"I think we were supposed to be meeting important people." Samantha said, looking straight ahead, but my eyes were on her. "I met some, but it is not my fault I don't remember their names!" I faked being offended and she laughed, still not looking at me.

"I didn't see her here." Samantha whispered and I knew who she was talking about. "I didn't either." I replied shortly. I didn't feel like talking about Ada, it was supposed to be a happy occasion not a stressful one.

"Have you seen her?" She asked, her eyes still focused on the city. "No, not since that day." Why were we talking about this? Was she jealous?

"I am getting hungry." I changed the subject and Samantha looked at me, smiling confused with the abrupt chance of subject. "I am too. Isn't there supposed to have food during meetings?"

"I will go get us something to eat, wait here." I said and she nodded, smiling.

I got back to the hall, there were even more people there than before. I walked over the table with food and prepared us a plate with snacks. I was reaching for a shrimp when someone's hands brushed on mine. I looked to see who it was and frowned when saw Ada.

She was wearing a red dress, typical of her and smiled at me. "Leon." She greeted and I only nodded in response, removing my hand quickly. "Are you still angry with me? I changed, Leon."

"People like you don't change, only if it's for worse." I hissed, but the smile didn't leave Ada's face. "I can show you I changed, we can start from where we stopped." I frowned deeply and took a step back, disgusted.

"Where we stopped? We didn't begin anything, so there is no way to restart." I hissed and left. That woman sure knew how to get on my nerves and I was starting to lose it.

When I got back to the rooftop, Samantha was leaning on the balcony, her back turned to me. I noticed that her dress was almost totally backless, except for a strap.

"Sorry it took me a while." I said, approaching her and placing the plate on the balcony, she smiled at me. "No problem. Something interesting came up?"

"I met Ada. She came asking if I was still angry, that she changed." Now I had her full attention and her whole body was turned to me. "Do you believe her?"

"Hell, no. People like her only get worse, not better." Samantha sighed and turned to look at the city, I felt like she wanted to say something, but no word came from her mouth.

I opened my mouth to speak, but we heard an excruciating womanly yell. Looking at each other, we ran back to the hall, a lot of people were forming a circle and we fought to see what happened.

Right in the middle, one of the men I had met earlier was laying on the ground, his face melted and I presumed he was dead.

* * *

**I will post the links of the pictures of her dress and hairstyle on my profile in case you are wondering how they look like. :D  
Thank you for reading!**


	15. Poisonous food

**Chapter is up! Thank you so much for reading it!**

**shippolove844: Hunnigan can be a bitch sometimes, I disliked her immediately during Resident Evil 4. And Leon finally got tired of Ada, which is a really good thing. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Spacecore6676: I am glad to know you are enjoying it! Don't we all love Leon? Hehe. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, if I did, Leon would be mine!**

* * *

Chapter XV – Poisonous food

**| Leon POV |**

When we managed to lock down the saloon several people had already left and our investigation was partially damaged, but luckily there were cameras and a list of invited people.

Our department was assigned to the case by the President himself, since the victim was his personal friend.

It was already 4 a.m. and I hadn't left the place yet and most of the people too, we were investigating one by one to see if someone spotted anything or anyone strange. The body had been removed after the crime scene was photographed much to our relief, it was a ugly sight.

Samantha sighed next to me, running a hand through her long hair, she looked frustrated and tired, I bet I did too. "Let's have a coffee, it is going to be a long night." I told her and she nodded.

We walked to the police officer on the exit door and showed our IDs, he let us out and we walked to a nearby cafe. The people inside looked at us when we got in, probably because of our fancy clothes, but we ignored and sat on the counter, the waitress came to us.

"Two coffees, please." I asked. "And a cheeseburger." Samantha added and the waitress nodded, leaving to get our order.

"Not exactly the night we imagined." I said and she looked at me, smiling gently, yet tiredly. "Yeah, but work follow us whenever we go." I nodded. "That's why we can't have personal lives…" Samantha whispered and I felt confused.

"What?"

"It could have been one of us today. Perhaps it will be tomorrow…" She begun saying, but I held her hand and cut her sentence. "Let's not talk about this today… Tomorrow, have dinner with me and we will discuss it, alright?" Samantha nodded simply and I smiled, she returned.

The waitress came with our order and stared at our hands, then glared at Samantha, she was used to it by now. She moved her hand to get the cheeseburger and eat it, while I meditated quietly about the evening.

"We have two fugitives here." I heard a familiar voice and turned to look, it was David, a fellow agent. He smirked and walked toward us, sitting next to Samantha. "I am surprised to see I am not the only one who thought about coming here."

"The smell attracted us." Samantha said, pointing to the mug of coffee. "Anything new since we left five minutes ago?" I asked, a little sarcastically. "Nope, but we dismissed the crowd and are almost closing the place so we can go home."

"Finally." She groaned. I felt tired too and my body complained about the lack of sleep, but Samantha was probably worse, she was still recovering from injuries and wasn't in perfect shape yet.

"You guys can go home, I will tell our supervisor that I let you go." David said and I nodded thankfully and finished my coffee. Samantha had finished too and got up, touching our coworker shoulder. "Thanks, Dave." She said.

We walked out of the café side by side and something was bothering me. I felt really jealous when she touched his shoulder and then called him Dave, since when she was friends with David?

Back to the saloon, I asked the valet to get my car and waited patiently.

"Leon, I can take a cab." She said next to me and I shook my head. "No, I am driving you."

"But you must be tired." Samantha insisted, but I wasn't giving in. "No, I can pass out on your couch and die, but I am driving you." She laughed briefly, but didn't argue.

My car came shortly and we entered, I drove almost hitting the speed limit and soon we were stopping in front of her building. "Want another cup of coffee, Leon?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I better go home soon, or I will sleep on the wheel." I said and she laughed. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes, even after a stressful night Samantha was still beautiful. I leaned in and kissed her cheek, taking my time, but didn't back away, neither did she.

My lips touched hers in a slow and almost lazy goodbye kiss, she smiled against my lips and I held her face with one hand, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss, which she returned. We parted after a while and she whispered still close. "Goodnight, Leon…"

"Goodnight." I answered and kissed her lips for a second before she pulled away and got out of the car. Samantha waved gently before getting inside her building and after she closed the door, I drove to my house, happy that it was just blocks away. I slept almost instantly when I reached home, without taking my clothes off and my body thanked me as soon as I laid down.

~\~/~

I drove to the HQ the next morning, knowing I was going to be excused from babysitting Ashley now that we had a more important case on our desk.

When I got there, I was surprised by the several agents that ran hurriedly to every direction, they all had the same characteristic: The apprehensive look on their faces. And it didn't mean something good, I knew it.

I got close to a large group and the supervisor was speaking to them. "It is nothing dangerous, don't worry, we have everything under control. Now, go back to your normal duties and we will let you know when everything is back to normal." The crowd dispersed and I approached him.

"What is wrong?" I asked and he looked relieved to see me. "Kennedy! Good you are here. We have a situation down on the morgue… The victim from last night, after the autopsy the doctor was filling the paperwork and the victim simply… Got up. He wasn't dead, he wasn't alive. He bit the doctor and now they are both locked on the morgue."

A zombie, whoever killed that man infected him and now he was a zombie. Well, at least the infestation was controlled and it didn't get out of the room. "Did you send someone there?" I asked.

"Yes. I sent Wright." Samantha? She was already there? Why didn't she call me? I would have come right away to help and she wasn't recovered yet, she shouldn't be out fighting zombies. Without a word, I left the supervisor and walked down to the underground morgue.

Samantha was standing outside the door, looking at the small window that allowed to see inside. I walked to her without making much noise and touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned to look and I could almost see her fist meeting my face.

"Calm down, it's me!" I said and she looked calmer, but I heard a slam on the door and a groan, they were still inside and alive. I looked down to Samantha and she nodded, knowing what I was thinking.

"Why are they still alive?" I asked, frowning and not understanding why she hadn't taken them down yet. "I don't know if there is something on the air that could get out and spread the virus." Yeah, nice answer. "I am waiting for a scientist to bring a device that allows us to check the air."

Just when she finished answering, a man wearing a scientist's coat appeared with an electronic device on his hand. "Agent Wright, I brought what you wanted." He said, handing her the small equipment.

"Thank you." She said and pressed a button, looking silently to the small monitor as she moved it near the door. "It's clear, there is no indication of virus, if the air was poisonous it would have leaked out a little bit from under the door."

She returned the device to the man and thanked him again, he left quickly after.

"Want to do the honor or should I?" Samantha asked, looking up to my face while smirking. "Stay on the door, if they ran past through me, you take them down." She nodded and took a few steps back, positioning herself on the door.

I took a deep breath and pushed the morgue's door open and just immediately after a zombie that I judged to be the doctor came running at me, trying to bite anything on its reach. I already had my gun out and shot on the head, killing it immediately. While I was killing this one, the other zombie, he was naked and I mentally laughed at that, ran pass me, going directly to Samantha, but she simply shot him on the head and he fell dead.

"Seriously? I got the naked one?" She said, judging by the disgusted look on her face, she was only half-joking. "I am in love with a dead man." She joked again and I laughed. "Don't cheat on me, please."

"Oh, please. I think his body is way nicer than yours." Samantha rolled her eyes while putting her gun away and I laughed again, entering the morgue to see if there was anything else inside, there wasn't, lucky for me.

"I will tell our supervisor he needs to clean this place." She said and turned to leave, but I ran to catch up to her and walk by her side.

Our walk was silent, but I didn't feel uncomfortable, it was a nice silence and sometimes I didn't need words to express myself to her. And vice-and-versa.

Samantha knocked on the office's door and the door swung open, he was sitting on his desk, going over a pile of papers.

"There were only two, we took them down, you can send someone to pick the bodies and clean the place." I said and he nodded, his face looked like hell and I knew he hadn't slept during the night because of the deep dark circles under his eyes.

"There is a copy of the forensics file on your offices. Kennedy, you are dismissed from your duties with the President's daughter." He said and waved for us to go, we obeyed, closing the door once we were out.

"Lucky Kennedy, no Ashley for a while." Samantha said and I smirked, feeling a little relieved, but at the same time I felt bad because someone had to die in order to get me another mission. "I don't think she wanted to see me after last night, she is getting jealous of us."

"I am sorry, I am damaging your relationship!" She faked a sorry voice and expression, but laughed shortly after. I walked with her to her office and we got inside, Samantha walked to her desk and got the file.

"Are we still going to have dinner?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes, if you are buying. We can go from here, if you want." I laughed and got closer, her eyes set on the papers in front of her.

"Sam…" I called and she looked up, blushing when she saw me so close, but I didn't lean in and moved my hand to her hair, releasing it from her usual bun. "That's better." I said and walked away, leaving her office.

~\~/~

It was 9 p.m. when we were released from our duties on the HQ and there was nothing new about the case. It was frustrating and yet told us that the assassin was someone with access to viruses and was skilled enough not to let someone notice.

I knocked on her office's door and she told me to come in and I did, closing the door once I was inside. "Ready to leave?" I asked while looking at her, her hair was still down like I had left and I smiled widely at that. "Yes, I am. Where are we going?"

We weren't wearing too formal clothes, so that eliminated a fancy restaurant, but I had everything in mind and already prepared. "It is a surprise." I answered and she got up, getting her bag and putting her laptop inside it.

We walked to my car and she sat on the passenger's seat while I sat on the driver's. It reminded me from when I met her and gave her a ride to the HQ, we sat in a uncomfortable silence, but now it was different. The silence was light and I saw her staring at me a few times when I myself was staring at her and we smiled at that.

I drove for a while, not telling her where we would be going. "Leon, is it near my place?" She asked, looking around and recognizing the area. "Can't tell." I answered simply and Samantha frowned and glared at me, but didn't argue.

I stopped after a while in front of a house and Samantha looked confused. "A house?" She asked, blinking several times. "A house. My house." I answered and she looked even more confused.

Laughing, I got out of the car and she did the same, then I walked to the door and unlocked it, letting us go inside. My house wasn't big or elegant, far from that, I barely had furniture if not for the basic and I didn't have much personal items.

"Did you just move?" Samantha asked, looking around, the only things on my living room were a couch and a television. "No, I moved a few years."

"These agents and their empty houses." Samantha rolled her eyes and I laughed, grabbing her hand gently and guiding her to the dining room. It had a small dining table and it was elegantly arranged with food, plates, cutlery, two glasses, a bottle of Coke and a lightened candlestick.

"Leon, when did you have time to do this?" She asked and I smirked, winking at her. "It's a secret. Please sit, ma'am." I said, pulling the chair so she could sit, and she did, then I pushed the chair closer to the table and sat on the other side.

She looked a bit shy and I smiled at that, simply looking at her as she moved slightly on her chair and I saw that she had biting her lower lip.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, still smiling and Samantha blushed a little, coughing to disguise it. "Of course not. I am hungry, that's all." I laughed at her excuse, but got up and picked up her plate, serving a piece of lasagna, then I served myself too.

"I know you don't drink anything alcoholic, so, refrigerant." I said and she smiled widely, watching me as I poured the liquid on her glass and on mine. "Now, eat, I assure you it is not poisoned."

"If you cooked it yourself, I bet it is." Samantha joked and I laughed, it was true, but I did not cook it. "Then you can calm down, I didn't cook myself." She breathed relieved and I laughed again.

Dinner was pleasant and we talked about our day and for a moment I forgot about everything I had been through in the past, Raccoon City, Spain, every incident with B.O.W. I simply forgot them.

"Would you like a tour?" I asked once we were finished eating and got up, holding my hand out for her to take it, she did and got up too.

I didn't have much to show, despise it being a medium size house, there were almost no furniture, only my bedroom, kitchen, the living and dining room had something.

"Well, look at the bright side, since you don't have much stuff, you won't bump your little finger on every corner." Samantha said once we entered my bedroom, it only had a bed, wardrobe and a television. "Yes, my fingers are intact."

"Not anymore." Said that, Samantha stepped onto my feet with full force and ran away, leaving me behind in pain and laughing. After I was able to walk, I followed her, only to find her sitting on the couch on the living room, smiling innocently.

"So, when you and Ashley get married, you will live on the White House or she will live here?" She asked and I sat beside her, frowning. "Here, of course, I have my pride."

"Then you better get some furniture, she will go crazy in such a simple place." She had a point, except that this was simply a joke and I had no intention of marrying Ashley, not in a million years. "Her father is the President, he will buy us furniture and much more."

"Never saw this greedy side of you, Mr. Kennedy." Samantha raised an eyebrow while looking at me and I smirked. "I thought we had already established that there are many sides of me you haven't seen yet."

She laughed whole-heartedly and I just watched her, a smiled playing on my lips.

"So… I guess we should talk about what caused this dinner to happen." I said after a while and she nodded, becoming serious for the first time since we walked inside the house. "I think it is pretty much clear that it wasn't adrenaline."

"I am not interested in dying because Hunnigan and Ashley have a crush on you, Mr. Kennedy." Samantha crossed her arms, looking at me. "They don't need to know, but I do. I don't want to stay in an unknown relationship."

"You like me that much, huh?" She teased and I got closer, looking directly at her face. "I do." She sighed and closed her eyes, a thoughtful expression on her face. "So what, do we become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Samantha opened her eyes, looking inside mine and I felt like she was searching for lies, or jokes. "Are we back in High School? Alright, but when we are at work, I am Agent Wright."

"That's fine by me, Agent Wright." I smiled, getting closer and kissed the cheek of my new girlfriend. I can't remember the last time I had one, of course I did have a few dates, but nothing serious enough to call girlfriend.

"I should go, we have to work tomorrow early in the morning." Samantha said, smiling and kissed my cheek before getting up. "I can walk you." I got up too, but she waved her hand. "No need, I live close and you need to sleep, sir."

"I insist." I argued back, but she pushed me back to the couch. "I own a gun, remember?" I raised an eyebrow, staring at her whole body, thinking where she put her gun. "Dangerous woman, I like that."

Samantha laughed and slapped my head gently, then leaned in, pinning me against the couch. She kissed me on the lips and I held her face with both hands, not letting her go away. The kiss lasted a while and I finally let her go once we were out of air.

"Goodnight, Kennedy." Samantha winked and got her bag, then walked out of my house. I was still sitting on the couch, blinking excessively and still feeling her lips on mine.

* * *

**Well, despise all the trouble in the HQ, Leon and Samantha became a couple, but will happiness last long? Find out on the next chapters!**


	16. Your smile

**Chapter is up!**  
**Thank you so much for reading!**

**shippolove844: I am glad you are enjoying! Almost every Leon lovers hate Ada and Hunnigan, I am one of them. xD**  
**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Supernaturalxfan172: I am glad you are enjoying! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter XVI – Your smile

**| Leon POV |**

"Kennedy, we have another murder."

I was in my office, going through the scientists reports about the case of the zombie in the morgue when my supervisor barged in, announcing that another murder had happened. I got up immediately and walked out of my office, picking up my gun and putting it on the holster.

Samantha was running toward my office when she saw that I was already out, then she stopped running. "Leon, did you hear?" I nodded, walking toward her and stopping by her side.

"Do you know where it was?" I asked once we begun walking outside the HQ together. "I don't, they just told us to go to the White House." The White House? Did the murder happen there?

I felt really apprehensive and feared the worse, what if the President had been killed? I surely hoped that it wasn't him.

I entered my car and Samantha followed, I usually gave her a ride when we were going for the same place. The ride was silent and I knew she feared the same that I did by the expression on her face, I noticed that her hair was down.

The White House was crowded with agents and guards, the security was really heavy and we had to show our IDs all the time while we walked on the corridors, the anxiousness growing by the second.

We found ourselves in front of the Presidential Office and much to our relief, it wasn't the President, he was alive and fine, talking to one agent. On the floor, a man's body was laying, his face completely melted and I felt disgusted, the smell coming out of him was terrible. You can never get used to seeing things like that, no matter what you do.

Samantha coughed and I knew she was having trouble with the sight, she looked away quickly, her face slightly pale.

"President, what happened?" I asked and he looked at me. "I heard a yell and walked out of my Office and he was like that, dead. I didn't see anyone, or anything, probably the cameras picked what happened."

"Let's hope so." I replied, then heard a groan. Reacting fast, I drawn my gun from the holster and pointed to the man, he had moved a little and I gave him no time to do anything, the gunshot ran out and he fell dead again, a bulled through his head.

"What was that?" The President asked, he looked frightened. "He turned, just like the other one." Samantha said, looking a little better than before.

"Turned?! What do you mean by turned?!" The President didn't know? Why were we keeping secrets from him? He deserved to know what was going on, now more than ever since he was put in danger.

"The other man that was killed, he turned during the autopsy; he was injected with a virus similar to the ones we found until now. This agent was infected too." The man in front of me looked even more terrified and shocked, he was the United States' President and yet had no idea of what was going on.

"I think we should call the BSAA." Samantha said and I looked at her, the President did too. "They are trained to deal with this more than us, Kennedy, we should call them." I hated to admit it, but I thought so too.

"Yes, I agree, Wright." But even though I agreed, calling the BSAA meant calling Chris and since his last visit I wasn't exactly fond of him. "You two do whatever you think it's best, you are in charge, Leon." The President said and I nodded, seeing him walk away.

"I will call our supervisor and let him know." She said, touching my arm gently before picking up her phone. I walked to the forensics and told them to remove the body and scam the area.

Samantha had already hung up and had a really worried expression on her face.

"What is it?" I asked, stopping in front of her. "I don't think this attack was meant to the agent and I am quite sure the cameras will prove me right."

~\~/~

Later that night the recordings were sent to my office and I called Samantha so she could check them with me. She was already waiting on the video room alone. "No technician?" I asked, putting the tapes on the table next to the several televisions.

"I am the technician." She smirked, looking at me. "Seriously, what else do you do? Sing? Act?"

"No, but I can make a movie without trouble." I laughed and she got up from the chair she was sitting and put the first tape on the DVD device. It was from hours before the attack. "Are we going to watch all of this?" I asked and she nodded, smirking at me, oh joy.

I was almost sleeping when she changed the tape for the millionth time. "Leon, look." I opened my almost closed eyes and paid attention to the television. The dead agent was standing in front of the Presidential Office's door and someone was walking toward him. I couldn't see the person's face or anything else, a black giant coat was covering everything, even the hair.

The agent stopped the person and he looked shocked when he saw the person's face. The second later they were fighting and something was injected on the agent's neck and he fell on the floor. The scene of his face melted was seriously disturbing and Samantha looked away.

The assassin was heading for the door when guards approached on the corner and he ran away.

"Damn it…" She muttered, turning the television off. "It was meant for the President… We need to reinforce his surveillance." I said, looking at the ground, thoughtful.

"You should go do the paperwork, boss." She said and I looked at her. "And what will you do?"

"I will watch the tape again, there must be something to help us. Anything." I nodded and got up from my chair, then kissed the top of Samantha's head kindly. "Don't push yourself." Then I left.

I walked to my supervisor's office, he was sitting on his desk and I announced my entry by knocking on the open door. "Kennedy, the President informed me you are in charge of the case."

"Yes, you already have too much in hand to worry, leave this to me." I knew the President thought I was more skilled to deal with this situation, but he didn't need to know it, a lie would be better.

"That's fine, tell me if you need something. Did you find anything on the tapes? I sent the ones of the saloon to Wright." Good, now she was going to stay there forever. "No, we saw the attack, but we weren't able t see the attacker's face."

"I see. Well, the BSAA is here." Huh, great. "Where is the agent sent by them?" I asked, annoyed. "He said he was going to see a friend." I didn't need to hear anything else to know who it was, so I just exited the office and walked to Samantha's.

"Chris." I called when I saw the man standing on her door, knocking unsuccessfully as she wasn't there. "Leon, good to see you." He walked over me and we hugged quickly, patting each other's back. "You too. Here to see Samantha?"

"Yeah, but she isn't on her office. I was called because of the case, you are in charge of it, right?" I nodded. I wasn't going to tell him where she was, they would be alone, in that small room, together. No, hell, no.

"If you see her, tell her I am in town, I will be staying on a Hotel nearby." He patted my arm and I nodded. "Sure, I'll tell her." I will not or I will?

He walked off and I stared at his back until he was out of my sight, then I walked back to the video room. Samantha was still there, sitting and watching the tapes we had already seen.

"Hey." I announced my entry and she turned to look at me, smiling. "Hey. Could you be a gentleman and bring me a coffee when you can?"

"Sure." I sat next to her, looking to the screen too, she had zoomed in the scene and was watching the details closer.

I got bored really quickly and was getting sleepy, my head fell a few times and I tried to concentrate, this was never my forte to stay focused like that. "How do you stand this?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "Coffee." She answered, smirking. "I will go get some." I needed to move a little, or I would sleep sitting right there.

I walked to the café next to the HQ and almost walked out when I saw that Ada was there. I choose to ignore her and walked to the counter, asking for two big sized coffees, the waitress took my order and walked out.

"Leon, what a surprise." I heard the woman I was avoiding say. "Don't you get tired?" I asked, not turning to look at her. "I just want to prove I changed and get you back."

"You can have me back because you never had me, and people like you don't change." I hissed while getting my coffees and walked away, feeling a little frustrated, I always felt like that when Ada was near.

I entered the video room without making any noise and walked behind Samantha to wrap my arms around her neck and show her the coffee. "Oh, sweet liquid." She said and raised her head to look to my face, smiling, I kissed her lips shortly before stepping away and sitting again, putting the two big cups on the table in front of us.

"You are tense." Samantha said, it wasn't a question, more of a statement, she paused the video and looking at me, I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"I am a genius, I can see it. Now, tell me." Was I that easy to read? She didn't even look at me right and could tell I was feeling nervous and tense. "I saw Ada on the café. And Chris…"

"Together?" She looked confused and blinked several times. "No, not together. I saw Chris in front of your office, he was looking for you. And Ada I saw on the café, alone, she said she changed, the same as always."

"So they sent Chris, huh? I won't offer my couch, don't worry." I felt a little relived and took one of her hands into mine, smiling. "And Ada… Well… I don't trust her, but if you think that she changed, I can't do anything."

"I don't… Someone like her wouldn't change so easily." Samantha kissed my hands gently, looking into my eyes. "We will see, Leon."

"May I ask something?" I asked, not looking away from her eyes, she nodded. "Did something happen between you and Chris?" She frowned at the question for a second, but sighed. "We dated for a while. I moved to NY for a couple of months and we met during work, then we dated for three months or so."

I feared hearing this, she had been with Chris and it unnerved me and made me really jealous. "Why did it end?"

"Well… We didn't feel like we thought we did, it was more friendship than anything else. It was a peaceful break up and now we are friends. Only friends." Samantha reassured me, smiling and I breathed deeply.

"He can stay in your couch, if you rather." She offered and I laughed shortly. "Surprisingly I have one. But he said he will stay on a Hotel, I don't need to have a man sleeping on my living room."

"Lucky for you, he snores." I laughed at that and kissed her forehead, Samantha closed her eyes while I did so. I felt lighter than before and less jealous too.

"Old and jealous, please, agent Kennedy, behave goodly." She joked once I sat back on my chair normally and I laughed. "I am not that old."

"Sure, sure, sweetie, you are just a baby." I punched her on the arm without strength and she laughed, turning to the screen and pressing play. "You don't need to stay, Leon." I shook my head and leaned against the chair. "I am fine, I can keep you company for a while."

I managed to watch tape after tape until my watch announced it was already 11 p.m. and I felt really bored. "Sam, it's 11 p.m.. Let's go." I said, my head was resting on her shoulder, but she was paying attention to the screen without even blinking.

"You can go, I will stay for a while." I snuggled against her to make myself more comfortable. "I can wait." Samantha laughed shortly and looked at me. "Seriously, you are almost sleeping, I can take a cab."

I felt reluctant to leave her there alone, there was an unknown assassin out there and he had already entered the White House, our HQ would be a piece of cake. "I have a gun, remember?" She said, smiling, like she had read my thoughts.

"Alright, but call me if anything happens." Samantha stopped the video and got up, smiling at me, I got up too, standing right in front of her. She raised her head to look at me and I touched her face gently with both hands.

I slowly closed my eyes and kissed her, gentle and slowly and she returned the kiss, touching my chest with her hands and grabbing my shirt as she pulled me closer. The kiss continued for a couple of minutes and was the first to pull away.

"Go, Agent Kennedy." Samantha said, laughing and pushing me toward the door, I laughed too and took a step back.

I still felt a little hesitant, but she could take care of herself, she had proven it already. I didn't argue and left her alone, she was still looking at me and I tried to memorize her smile, deep down fearing never see it again.


End file.
